Trouble Maker!
by arejelquin
Summary: Dijodohkan, bahkan tinggal satu atap. Kim Mingyu cowok Trouble maker dengan kerpribadian buruk dan penuh kejutan, dan juga masuk dalam jajaran Badboy. Jeon Wonwoo cowok judes, tidak mau mengalah dan pemarah. Bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka tinggal satu atap dan—menikah! "Kupikir aku harus berada pada posisi atas nanti." [Seventeen, Meanie, Complete!]
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Maker!  
**

 **Arejelquin Present**

 **Mingyu;wonwoo[meanie]**

 **Desc : On-Going! Rated bisa berubah,**

* * *

 _Wonwoo_

Siapa yang percaya dengan takdir? Mungkin hampir semua orang bisa percaya dengan mudahnya, mungkin semua orang akan menerima takdir mereka selama ini. Menerima kenyataan yang terkadang bukan yang mereka inginkan—sama halnya seperti Jeon Wonwoo.

Dijodohkan—Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ada masalah akan hal itu, tapi saat tahu pasanganmu adalah satu gender denganmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Berteriak marah? Merasa kesal akan takdirmu? Wonwoo benar-benar merasakannya untuk saat ini—terlebih saat tahu pasanganmu adalah seseorang yang kau benci.

Hal ini benar-benar membuat pemuda berwajah emo itu frustasi dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya. Inginnya berteriak dan meluapkan amarah dalam satu tarikan nafas, tapi semua itu terkubur dalam-dalam saat Kim Mingyu mulai melakukan banyolan garingnya dihadapan semua orang.

"Kau tahu? Wonwoo akan menjadi pasangan hidupku!"

Ia mendeklarasikan kepemilikannya, Jeon Wonwoo adalah milik Kim Mingyu seorang, dan bocah tinggi dengan kedua taring itu mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah, tanpa beban dan juga sangat tidak tahu malu. Ia mengatakannya disaat rapat BEM seperti ini, didepan semua orang yang benar-benar membuat Jeon Wonwoo ingin masuk kembali ke dalam rahim ibunya.

Cowok berambut hitam berantakan tersebut masih berkicau didepan sana, menceritakan bagaimana hal itu terjadi didepan teman-temannya yang sama konyolnya, bahkan terkadang ada beberapa orang yang melemparkan candaan yang sangat tidak lucu padanya. Jadi siapa yang patut disalahkan disini?

"Ya, ia akan menjadi pasangan hidupku. Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya, aku bukan pecinta sesama jenis," nada penuh sindiran terdengar. Jeon Wonwoo tersedak, orang-orang didalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan heboh dan para cewek-cewek pecinta Kim Mingyu segera berteriak keras dan memekik girang.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau kedepannya perkataannya adalah sebuah kebohongan?

Mencelos dan benar-benar menohok tepat pada hatinya. Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum samar, ia masih duduk pada kursi disana, didepan sebuah meja panjang dimana meja itu selalu digunakan pada saat rapat BEM.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Didalam hati Jeon Wonwoo mengumpat penuh sumpah serapah, memangnya Mingyu pikir hanya cowok berandalan itu yang masih menyukai cewek? Jeon Wonwoo juga bahkan masih menyukai seorang cewek dengan dada yang besar.

Ia berpikir, kenapa ia bisa menyetujui perjodohan sialan itu dengan mudah? Tanpa menolak sama sekali? Kepalanya benar-benar terbentur, ia benar-benar menyesal kenapa bisa menerimanya tanpa berpikir lebih dulu.

Lagipula usul siapa yang menempatkan mereka agar bisa tinggal satu atap?

Kim Mingyu, tentu saja.

Ia masih ingat perkataan yang dilemparkan Mingyu kepada kedua orangtua mereka dengan sangat mudah : _Kupikir tinggal satu atap tidak buruk, kita bisa saling mendekatkan diri. Aku benar-benar berharap kalian semua menyetujui usulku yang satu ini._

Sialan.

* * *

 _Mingyu_

Hampir saja tawanya lolos saat melihat raut wajah cowok bermarga Jeon yang terduduk kaku disisi kanannya, kedua mata tajam tersebut mengerling padanya, terlihat kesal sekaligus murka. Lagipula ia hanya mengatakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya 'kan?

Ia masih menyukai wanita namun disisi lain ia juga akan menjadi pendamping hidup dari Jeon Wonwoo. Mungkin ada saatnya Mingyu untuk segera menutup mulutnya dan bertekuk lutut pada cowok emo tersebut.

Tapi siapa peduli? Untuk saat ini bahkan Mingyu masih berkencan dengan beberapa wanita diluar sana, brengsek? Katakan itu dengan sangat keras tepat ditelinganya kalau kau memang berani, "ini hidupku, kenapa kau yang susah?" mungkin kata-kata itu yang akan dikatakan Mingyu dengan penuh nada sinis.

Satu langkah ia lempar, mendekat secara perlahan pada cowo bermarga Jeon disana. Orang-orang diruangan yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut kini sudah sibuk sendiri, memainkan ponsel dan juga saling bercanda. Sangat berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang masih menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam, masih tidak menyadari bahwa Kim Mingyu sedang berjalan mendekat padanya.

Satu cubitan terasa, Wonwoo mendelik tajam dengan desisan yang terlontar. Kim Mingyu baru saja mencubit pipi sebelah kanannya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tidak terlalu sakit sih, hanya Wonwoo nya saja yang alay.

"Kita keluar."

"Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku?" Wonwoo berkata sinis dan menepis jari-jari panjang milik Mingyu yang masih setia menjepit bagian pipinya, cowok tinggi dengan gigi taring yang sangat terlihat kentara itu menyeringai, dan Wonwoo benar-benar melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Seminggu lagi, aku akan menjadi suamimu kau tahu?" Kim Mingyu melengos keluar setelah mengatakannya, tentunya dengan nada yang benar-benar mengejek.

Sialan. Wonwoo merasa harga dirinya turun hingga keujung bumi.

Kim Mingyu memang brengsek, tapi semuanya dapat melebur hilang saat tahu betapa romantisnya cowok itu pada semua orang—entah itu cewek cantik dengan kaki yang jenjang dan juga dada yang besar atau juga pada cowok manis diluar sana.

Mingyu bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu, yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah bersenang-senang. Mingyu benar-benar tidak peduli, kalaupun ia peduli pasti orang-orang akan memandangnya dengan tampang bodoh dan juga tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan Mingyu peduli dengan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu?

Helaan nafas terdengar. Ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan yang penuh sesak tersebut. Meninggalkan Jeon Wonwoo didalam sana yang pastinya dongkol setengah mati. Tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan, kalau Mingyu benar-benar tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Seminggu lagi pesta pernikahan atau mungkin pertunangan akan dilangsungkan, dan Mingyu benar-benar terlihat biasa saja, ia bahkan masih berkencan dengan cewek rambut panjang dan berpipi tembam adik kelasnya. Lucu sekali, dan Wonwoo juga bahkan tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Kupikir aku yang memang harus berada diatas nanti," ia mengatakannya dengan aksen yang menyebalkan dan berjalan meninggalkan koridor lantai satu, berlari dengan cepat tatkala seseorang yang harus dijumpainya sudah berdiri ditribun penonton lapangan basket outdoor disana.

"Halo sayang, menungguku ya?"

Decihan terdengar, Mingyu tersenyum hangat. Cowok kecil dengan warna rambut yang terlihat mencolok tersebut mendelik sinis, mengabaikan Mingyu yang masih tersenyum hangat dan hendak menggapai sebelah pipinya yang bulat dan merah.

"Jangan menyentuhku sialan, kau telat lima menit."

"A-ah kau tahu.. yah aku cukup sibuk jadi—"

"Sibuk mendeklarasikan kalau cowok jelek itu akan menjadi pendampingmu ya?" Mingyu tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tersenyum kikuk dan menarik tangan Lee Jihoon untuk duduk dikawasan yang tidak terlalu panas, mendekat pada tribun paling atas dan juga paling pojok.

"Jihoon hyung, aku tidak mencintainya."

"Katakan itu pada batman Kim Mingyu, kau baru saja berselingkuh? Cukup dua wanita yang baru saja kau tembak kemarin malam!" satu tamparan telak mendarat, seiring dengan desisan tajam dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Lee Jihoon beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Mingyu yang diam-diam mengulas seringai miliknya.

Mingyu mengelus rambut hitam berantakannya keatas, membuat gerakan yang benar-benar terlihat keren dari pandangan beberapa cewek dengan make up tebal diujung sana.

"Yah, satu tamparan bahkan tak terasa sakit. Kau akan menyesal menamparku Lee Jihoon."

 **..::::..**

 _Wonwoo_

Cowok berwajah emo tersebut merunduk lemas, kepalanya sudah terjatuh pada beberapa tumpuk buku diatas meja disana. Sedangkan wajah putih bersih tersebut benar-benar terlihat pucat—sangat kentara perilaku malasnya yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini. Wonwoo terdiam didalam perpustakaan yang benar-benar terlihat sepi, tidak banyak orang yang datang kesini, kecuali mungkin saja mahasiswa yang benar-benar rajin untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosennya, atau mungkin juga perpustakaan yang penuh dengan rak buku besar seperti ini digunakan untuk berciuman dibalik rak-rak besar tersebut.

Dan Wonwoo benar-benar melihat cowok yang mengaku akan menjadi suaminya seminggu lagi—ia benar-benar ingin muntah mendengarnya—sedang berciuman dibelakang rak perpustakaan dengan sangat-sangat menikmati.

Rasanya Wonwoo ingin melempar beberapa buku ensiklopedia pada wajah Kim Mingyu disana.

"Sialan."

Kepalanya semakin tertunduk, malas melihat keadaan sekitar. Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahu tempat, untungnya yang ditunangkan dengan Mingyu adalah cowok emo yang benar-benar judes, pemarah dan pendiam sepertinya. Bagaimana kalau yang menjadi tunangan Kim Mingyu adalah seorang cewek dengan wajah yang penuh make up, manja dan sangat sensitif? Ia yakin, Kim Mingyu tidak dapat hidup lebih dari seminggu.

"Dasar tidak tahu tempat, di appartement saja bocah itu masih menelpon para cewek sialan miliknya? Yang benar saja!" gerutuan terus terlempar, tidak biasanya Wonwoo banyak bicara, terlebih menggerutu dan mengeluarkan perkataan kasar seperti ini.

Ini benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya. Jeon Wonwoo adalah cowok dengan style yang benar-benar kalem dan tidak ribet. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti cewek yang cemburu karena pacarnya sedang berselingkuh dengan cewek lain— _eh._

Ia memukul kepalanya keras-keras dengan buku catatan berwarna putih tersebut. Hingga tak lama kemudian sebuah lengan baru saja menghentikan kagiatan yang benar-benar terlihat absurd tersebut.

Jeon Wonwoo terdiam tatkala ada sebuah hela nafas yang menyapa bagian tengkuknya.

"Dasar bodoh. Menyakiti diri sendiri?"

Cowok yang mengaku bernama Kim Mingyu baru saja terkekeh dan berpindah duduk tepat dihadapannya. Jeon Wonwoo mendesis tajam dan menatapnya datar, sama sekali tidak berminat untuk tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau kau amnesia, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon akan membunuhku kau tahu?" Mingyu mengambil beberapa catatan milik Wonwoo, ia berbicara tanpa melihat wajah Wonwoo yang benar-benar sudah memerah menahan gejolak amarah. Hey! Cowok bertaring itu baru saja berciuman dibalik rak buku dan langsung menyapanya seperti ini tanpa ada rasa bersalah?

Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti mati. Lagipula aku tidak peduli."

"Waw, perkataanmu tajam sekali ya," setelah membalik beberapa lembar catatan Wonwoo yang penuh dengan tulisan yang sangat membuatnya pusing. Kim Mingyu menutup catatan tersebut dan berbalik menatap Wonwoo yang kini masih menatapnya datar dan kesal, wajah emonya terkadang membuat Mingyu ingin menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Kita pulang, aku akan membelikanmu sup tofu," satu tarikan pada lengannya cukup membuat Wonwoo memekik keras, Mingyu baru saja beranjak dan memegang lengannya dengan sangat erat. Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa, setelah sebelumnya membereskan beberapa tumpuk buku dimeja berwarna kuning tersebut, keduanya langsung pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah yang benar-benar terlihat santai.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak menolak. Ada apa dengannya? Trouble Maker sialan!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED;P

* * *

A/N : Cerita baru, hidup baru /nda

Tertarik? silahkan beri respon review/fav/follow. Entahlah aku jadi makin kesensem sama Mingyu akibat mimpi dia jadi Servant[? T.T ganteng banget tapi dia musnah kek debu waktu disentuh, dan entahlah bangun-bangun udah mewek aja[? :'v

Ada yg bisa nebak chap depan kaya gimana? :'v wkwk

Silahkan beri review, jangan jadi hantu ya (^)


	2. Just Begin!

Salah satu kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan ini memang tidak pernah sepi, selalu ramai dan penuh sesak. Kedua cowok berbeda sifat ini berjalan berdampingan diantara ramainya kota Seoul dimalam hari, mencari sebuah kedai makanan yang menjual sup tofu hangat dan menggugah selera, setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perut mereka malam ini.

Salah dari cowok tinggi itu masih terus menerus menekuk wajahnya, lipatan wajah tampan dan manisnya malah terlihat menyeramkan, siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir kembali saat akan menyapanya.

Wonwoo masih merasa kesal, entahlah kenapa ia bisa begitu. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan dan membuat sakit. Penuh sesak saat memikirkan kejadian tadi sore di Universitas, biasanya Wonwoo akan langsung melupakannya dan beranjak untuk memikirkan hal penting lainnya. Benar-benar tidak seperti sekarang, rasanya cowok bertaring itu memaksa masuk kedalam pikirannya.

"Jalanmu lambat sekali, perlu kugendong?" Mingyu menawarkan tumpangan dan menepuk punggung lebar dan tegapnya, senyuman kecil bahkan terulas begitu saja pada wajah tampannya. Namun hal itu tidak berefek sama sekali kepada Wonwoo yang malah memutar kedua bola matanya malas, satu senyuman yang sangat terlihat sinis dilemparkan dan Mingyu balas membalasnya dengan menaikan satu halis tebalnya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" kata Wonwoo dengan aksen kesal sekaligus judesnya, mengabaikan Mingyu yang malah menggendik tidak peduli. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan dan segera berhenti tatkala melihat seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya tersesat dan menangis mencari ibunya yang pergi entah kemana. Kim Mingyu yang pertama menyadarinya, maka dari itu cowo bertaring dan tinggi tersebut melangkah mendekat dan menepuk pundak anak kecil yang sekiranya berumur tujuh tahun.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang kini berdiri disebelahnya dengan pandangan datar, jari telunjuknya menunjuk anak kecil yang kini menatap mereka takut-takut, "ini baru namanya anak kecil," dan satu seringaian mengejek terlihat, Jeon Wonwoo kembali kesal dibuatnya. Moodnya kembali turun hingga taraf nol.

"Enyah dari hadapanku sialan."

* * *

Trouble Maker!

Arejelquin Present

PLEDIS

* * *

 _Wonwoo_

Untuk kali pertamanya Kim Mingyu tertawa geli saat melihat betapa lucunya cowok emo tersebut saat memakan sup tofu dengan berantakannya, hey ia sudah dewasa tapi kenapa tingkahnya seperti anak kecil?

"Ditiup dulu, baru dimakan. Aku tidak akan menyuapimu, Kim Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, namun satu detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sangar dan sangat tidak enak dipandang. Mingyu yang melihatnya tentu saja turut berhenti tertawa dan langsung sibuk dengan sup tofu miliknya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Dan aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menyuapiku, Jeon Mingyu," setelah mengatakan itu, Wonwoo kembali memakan sup tofunya secara perlahan, tidak terlalu cepat seperti tadi. Mingyu hanya terdiam dan sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang masih sibuk memakan sup tofu miliknya yang tinggal setengah. Mengabaikan marganya yang diganti begitu saja, persetan.

Tidak ada perbincangan, keadaan kedai yang tidak terlalu besar ini bahkan juga tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang mampir dikarenakan lapar, salah satunya yaitu mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan setelahnya.

Wonwoo melahap makanannya sedikit demi sedikit saat dirasa sudah merasakan kenyang, tidak peduli dengan Mingyu yang kini bahkan sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikan semangkuk sup tofu miliknya yang baru dimakan sepertiganya. Sudah dibilang kan, kalau cowok bertaring itu tidak tahu tempat?

Wonwoo terbatuk kecil dan Mingyu masih mengabaikannya, cowok berambut hitam itu kini bahkan tertawa kecil sambil melihat pada layar ponsel, lama-lama merasa gondok juga kalau diabaikan seperti ini. Tapi seharusnya Wonwoo tidak usah peduli 'kan? Kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba menjadi rempong seperti ini?

"Ah kau yang akan membayarnya kan."

Itu pernyataan, Wonwoo berucap sambil meminum jus jeruk miliknya. Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel, tampangnya benar-benar blank, "ya?"

"Kau menawariku untuk membeli sup tofu tadi sore," Wonwoo mengambil sebuah tisu dan mengelap kedua belah bibirnya pelan, kedua belah bibir yang benar-benar menggoda dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan segera melahapnya dengan ganas.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau yang akan membayarnya!"

Mingyu meletakan ponselnya diatas meja, salah satu jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada semangkuk sup tofu miliknya yang baru dimakan kuahnya saja, "aku bahkan belum memakannya."

"Maka dari itu cepat dimakan! Aku ingin tidur dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan—" Wonwoo tiba-tiba memutus perkataannya secara sepihak.

"..."

"..."

"Waktu tidurmu cepat sekali ya, bagaimana kalau sudah menikah? Tidak bisa menikmati malam-malam yang menyenangkan kalau begitu," Mingyu berkata dengan nada dingin dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja, menyimpannya didalam saku celana. Perkataan yang tentu saja sebuah bercandaan itu dianggap lain oleh Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu, taring jelek?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, namun cukup membuat beberapa cewek yang mampir dikedai sup tofu itu memekik tanpa sadar. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang sudah memasang kepalan tangannya. Mingyu sendiri hanya menatap Wonwoo masih dengan senyuman terulas, sementara kedua tangan tersebut ia letakan diatas meja.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Hanya satu kalimat yang diucapkannya, tapi Wonwoo bukanlah cowok bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksud itu. Kau pikir sudah berapa kali Mingyu melakukan hal seperti 'itu'? Wonwoo bahkan benar-benar ingin terjun dari lantai empat milik Universitasnya dan terjatuh hingga merasakan retak ditulang kepalanya.

Semuanya mungkin akan terjadi—atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Hal itu mungkin saja tergantung keduanya, tapi Wonwoo yakin, Mingyu tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Karena sudah dikatakan bahwa Mingyu bukanlah pecinta sesama jenis kan? Begitu sebaliknya juga dengan Wonwoo.

"Hm, aku harus pergi ketempat lain. Kau pulang duluan saja Wonwoo. Jangan lupa kunci appartement," Kim Mingyu beranjak berdiri dan mengambil tas hitamnya yang berada diatas meja, tentunya ia pergi setelah membayar makanan keduanya. Wonwoo masih terdiam dimeja berwarna coklat bening tersebut, memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kepalanya menengok melewati bahu, menatap punggung tegap nan lebar milik Mingyu yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu keluar kedai.

 _Kenapa takdirku seperti ini?_ Batinnya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan meremas rambutnya kesal, inginnya ia berteriak dan berguling-guling seperti cacing kepanasan, tapi tentunya Wonwoo tahu tempat. Tidak seperti Mingyu yang bahkan untuk melakukan hal mesum bocah itu bisa dimana saja. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana resikonya.

Dulu Wonwoo selalu bermimpi akan memiliki keluarga bahagia, dengan seorang istri yang cantik dan baik, tentunya juga dengan dua orang anak yang sangat manis dan juga tampan. Ia sangat berharap memiliki keluarga seperti itu, keluarga yang rukun dan juga dapat membuat hidupnya berwarna selama didunia ini.

Namun semuanya melebur jauh seperti butiran debu.

Memangnya setelah ia menikah dengan Mingyu ia akan memiliki seorang anak? Tiba-tiba pikiran itu muncul begitu saja, Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu sama sekali.

Lagipula... siapa yang akan menjadi dominan nanti?

 **...::::...**

Wonwoo terdiam didepan pintu appartement, terdiam kaku dengan kedua mata yang memandang pintu appartement dengan kosong. Salah satu tangan yang melayang diudara untuk menekan beberapa digit password. Bergumam tidak jelas dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana.

Apa passwordnya?

Desisan frustasi terlontar, dasar bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa lupa seperti ini? Ah sebenarnya bukan lupa, tapi memang tidak tahu. Karena biasanya yang akan membukakan pintu appartement ini adalah Kim Mingyu, selama empat hari tinggal bersama mereka memang selalu pulang bersama. Dan Mingyu tidak pernah memberi tahu apa password appartement yang mereka tinggali bersama ini.

Kenapa ia bisa setolol itu dan melupakan hal penting seperti ini? Rasanya Wonwoo ingin kembali kerumah orangtuanya dan menangisi takdirnya yang benar-benar buruk. Dewi fortuna memang sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh, dan keadaan koridor panjang gedung appartement ini benar-benar menakutkan dengan lampu remang disetiap sudut lorong. Meskipun Gedung appartement ini benar-benar mewah, tapi bukankah setiap lorong panjang seperti memang terkadang selalu ada penunggunya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat ia bergidik.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk kembali pada lantai dasar, lebih baik menunggu Mingyu di Lobby saja. Tapi sesaat setelah melihat keadaan Lift yang berada diujung lorong ia segera mengurungkan niatnya, entah sejak kapan Jeon Wonwoo menjadi penakut seperti ini.

Dan sialnya ia bahkan tidak memiliki Kontak Mingyu diponselnya.

Tolong bunuh ia sekarang.

* * *

 _Mingyu_

Mingyu menekan beberapa digit password pada pintu berwarna perak dihadapannya, tas gendong miliknya ia sampirkan pada bahu tegapnya. Kedua belah bibir tersebut terkadang bersiul, memecah keheningan malam pada lorong panjang disana.

Bunyi 'pip' terdengar dan pintu berwarna perak tersebut terbuka, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Ruangan yang benar-benar terkesan elegan dan juga simple langsung terlihat pada indra penglihatannya. Tidak ada orang disini. Didalam hati, cowok bertaring itu menghela nafas lega dan mungkin saja ia akan berteriak keras disini kalau saja tidak ada sebuah suara yang cukup membuatnya merengek ketakutan seperti anak kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"..."

"Hei! Kenapa tidak pulang ke appartementmu?!"

"H-hyung—aku t-tida—"

Yoon Junghan menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap didada, cowok berambut panjang itu benar-benar menatapnya dengan kedua pandangan membunuh. Sedangkan Kim Mingyu sendiri kini hanya menatap ngeri Junghan—sang kakak yang sudah berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah lebar.

"Pulang ke appartementmu!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau harus menjaga Wonwoo! Aish, bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai adik bodoh dan jahat sepertimu!" satu tarikan pada rambutnya cukup membuat Kim Mingyu menjerit dan juga meringis kesakitan, wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. Dan sang kakak masih sibuk menarik rambutnya yang baru saja tertata rapi.

"Ia laki-laki! Kenapa juga aku harus menjaganya?!" Kim Mingyu mendumal penuh kekesalan, bahkan sang kakak tidak membiarkannya untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam appartementnya, jadi sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh dan jahat disini?

Memang mereka berdua—Junghan dan Mingyu kini sudah tinggal berpisah dengan kedua orangtua mereka, maka dari itu kedua kakak beradik yang bahkan selalu bertengkar karena masalah konyol dan tidak penting bisa memiliki appartement sendiri-sendiri, tentunya kecuali Kim Mingyu yang kini sudah tinggal bersama Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau harus tetap menjaganya!" Junghan melepaskan tarikannya dan masih menatap nyalang pada Mingyu yang masih saja memasang wajah kesakitan yang kini bahkan terlihat mendramatisir.

"Lagipula siapa yang meminta tinggal bersama hah?!" Yoon Junghan kali ini menendang tulang kering milik adiknya, dan lagi-lagi Kim Mingyu menjerit keras dan langsung jatuh berlutut sembari memegangi kakinya yang benar-benar terasa panas.

"Sakit sialan!"

"Kau baru saja mengumpat pada kakakmu?!"

"Margamu dan margaku saja berbeda!" kini giliran Mingyu yang berbicara pedas secara tiba-tiba dan menatap Junghan nyalang, cowok berambut panjang itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam seribu bahasa, menatap Mingyu yang masih berlutut dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Suara ringisan masih terdengar, Mingyu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan beranjak berdiri. Ia menatap Junghan dengan pandangan dingin sekilas, sang _kakak_ masih terdiam dengan pandangan yang menjadi kosong.

Ia tidak peduli kalau perkataannya cukup menyakiti cowok berambut panjang itu.

Sejak kapan ia peduli?

"Aku akan pulang tiga puluh menit lagi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hyung."

"..."

 **...:::...**

Kim Mingyu memutar kenop pintu yang terasa dingin tersebut, hembusan nafas terdengar sedangkan kedua pandangan mata tersebut benar-benar terlihat kelelahan. Begitu banyak pikiran yang cukup menyita waktu bersantainya, bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main sebenarnya

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk pada ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar pada appartement tersebut, salah satu kamarnya yang berada diappartement Junghan. Kakak laki-lakinya.

Marga mereka memang berbeda, Mingyu tidak peduli tapi setiap kali ia menyinggung hal itu, Junghan langsung akan terdiam seribu bahasa dan tidak berbicara padanya tiga hari berturut-turut, namun setelah hal itu terlewati mereka akan menjadi seperti biasa kembali. Menjadi adik kakak yang sama konyolnya.

Mingyu sesungguhnya tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu, itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin kedua orangtuanya sengaja memberikan marga berbeda kepada Junghan.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas perlahan, ia tidak peduli tentang mitos : _apabila kau menghela nafas terus menerus, keberuntunganmu akan menghilang._ Persetan akan hal itu, pikirnya.

Ia melemparkan dirinya pada ranjang Queen size disana, baunya seperti sebuah kain yang sudah lama tidak pakai. Bau debu menguar memasuki lubang hidungnya, sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur disini? Apakah Junghan akan kesepian?

"Sial. Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini sih?" ucapnya tidak habis pikir, ia berguling ke arah samping dan seketika juga ia terjatuh pada lantai dingin dibawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, suara teriakan menggelegar terdengar hingga keluar appartement.

* * *

"Sial! Sial!" Junghan mengumpat penuh, dihadapannya terdapat dua orang cowok yang terduduk diatas sofa dengan kepala tertunduk, dan entah kenapa, Mingyu merasakan kalau aura disekitarnya menjadi terasa gelap.

"Choi Seungcheol!" Junghan berteriak tiba-tiba dan memukul bagian belakang kepala milik cowok berambut hitam dan bermata bulat disampingnya, Mingyu berjengit, merasakan bahwa pekikan tersakiti dari cowok bernama Seungcheol tadi sangat menyakitkan.

"Sudah kukatan, jangan bersembunyi disana!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bersembunyi dimana lagi?!"

"D-di kamar mandi?" Junghan berkata dengan ragu-ragu sementara Mingyu hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, dan Seungcheol menyeringai secara diam-diam, "kemudian aku akan menarikmu dan mengikatmu juga disana, bagaimana? Kita bisa bersenang-senang—"

"Bocah ini benar-benar!" rona merah terlihat dan Junghan menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai, Mingyu tertawa didalam hati melihat kelakuan Junghan yang menurutnya— _Bukan Junghan banget._

Beberapa detik hening, dan sebuah pertanyaan melayang yang cukup membuat Junghan dan Seungcheol terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kalian berpacaran?" kedua mata tajam itu melirik sebuah selimut kotor akan sesuatu yang tergeletak disebelah sofa, Junghan mendesis pelan karenanya "maaf, aku menganggu 'waktu berharga kalian' para Hyung," nada sindiran sangat kentara terdengar, Mingyu menyeringai tajam saat itu juga.

Mingyu beranjak berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang berada diatas meja penuh _junkfood_ disana. Senyuman sudah hilang, Seungcheol yang Mingyu anggap sebagai kekasih hyungnya itu hanya terdiam dan menatapnya penuh kesal.

" _Jaa,_ aku pulang. Nikmati waktu malam kalian."

"..."

Dan Mingyu baru menyadari satu hal.

Yoon Junghan hanya memakai sebuah kemeja kebesaran dengan rambut yang berantakan dan bercak merah pada lehernya.

* * *

 _Wonwoo_

 _Jeon_ Wonwoo sudah jatuh terlelap didepan pintu appartement dengan sebuah jaket yang menutupi wajahnya penuh, rasa dingin bahkan sudah tidak terasa. Kulitnya sudah kebas akan hal itu, kedua mata itu bahkan sudah tertutup rapat dengan sebuah dengkuran halus.

Ia sudah menunggu disini selama satu jam setengah dan cowok bernama Kim Mingyu juga belum datang sama sekali. Kakinya berselonjor, punggungnya menyandar pada pintu berwarna hitam dibelakangnya. Ia yakin bahwa keesokan harinya tubuhnya benar-benar akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat kentara.

Ia bersumpah, ia akan mengutuk Kim Mingyu menjadi katak jelek dengan kaki seperti duyung esok hari. Ia tidak akan melupakan sumpahnya.

 _Tap_

Gema langkah kaki terdengar, jantungnya berdebar secara cepat. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur pada pelipisnya, itu... bukan hantu 'kan? Pikirnya konyol.

Ingat? Jam berapa sekarang?

Wonwoo bahkan sudah terjaga untuk saat ini, kedua mata tersebut terbuka lebar dibalik jaket hitam yang menutupi penuh wajahnya. Gema langkah tersebut semakin terdengar secara dekat, dan dengan itu juga Wonwoo merasakan bahwa jantungnya sudah jatuh menyentuh tanah saat merasakan kakinya ditarik secara paksa, yang membuatnya langsung jatuh telentang diatas lantai dingin disana. Tidak ada suara seseorang yang berbicara, membuat Wonwoo yakin bahwa yang baru saja menarik kakinya hingga telentang adalah hantu!

Dua menit berlalu, Wonwoo masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Ya! kau mau tidur disana?" tidak ada jawaban. Suara husky yang selalu membuatnya kesal terdengar, sedikit membuatnya lega namun itu justru membuatnya semakin malas menampakan wajah dan bergerak—terutama untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Ah!" pekikan terdengar, "kau mau seperti drama-drama ya? kau mau aku menggendongmu dengan Bridal Style?"

Suara tertawa terdengar, dan lima detik kemudian Wonwoo merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah terangkat dari tanah. Ia melayang!

Mingyu sungguh-sungguh menggendongnya dengan Bridal Style, pintu appartement sudah terbuka lebar dan lampu didalam belum dinyalakan sama sekali.

Jaket yang menutupi wajah Wonwoo terjatuh menyentuh tanah, sekarang ia bisa menatap wajah Mingyu dari dekat, menatap wajah yang terlihat sedikit pucat dengan kedua mata tajam yang selalu menatap sekitar dengan jenaka ataupun juga dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

Dan Wonwoo tersadar, kalau ia baru saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan digendong seperti ini.

"LEPAS! TURUNKAN!" Wonwoo berontak hebat, Mingyu tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga ia rasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk jatuh pada lantai berwarna coklat kayu dibawahnya. Bunyi bedebum terdengar, seiring juga dengan teriakan murka dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang baru saja memaki Mingyu penuh sumpah serapah.

"!#$#$21$!"

Keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Wonwoo yang menindih kedua kaki Mingyu, tentunya hal itu cukup membuat Mingyu meringis kesakitan dengan memandang Wonwoo tajam dengan pandangan khasnya.

Baru saja tulang keringnya ditendang, kini kedua kakinya sudah tertimpa oleh seorang cowok yang berat badannya tidak beda jauh dengannya.

Sungguh miris sekali hidupmu nak.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N : MIMPI APA UPDATE CEPET?

Okay silahkan menikmati, seneng liat respon kalian semuaaaa. AHHH AKU TERHURA /Ga

Maaf ga bisa balas lagi, tapi aku selalu bacain review kalian dan selalu nunggu review dari kalian. Salah satu motivasiku untuk update cepat belum lagi mulai besok seminggu full aku liburrrr;-; meski tugas erpriwer. Maaf juga kalau ada typo.

Ohya berminat untuk _ **review**_ **?** :)))) tqqq:**


	3. A Little bit Incident

**Trouble Maker!**

 **Arejelquin Present**

 **PLEDIS [meanie]**

 **Dics : Typo?maybe. [Np;Cody Simpson-La Da Dee]**

* * *

 _Mingyu_

Umpatan demi umpatan masih terdengar, keduanya bahkan terlalu kesal untuk beranjak berdiri sekalipun. Terutama Kim Mingyu, yang bahkan kini baru saja merasakan bahwa kedua kakinya mati rasa begitu saja, sementara itu Wonwoo terduduk tidak jauh darinya dengan kedua belah bibir yang terus menerus melayangkan sumpah serapah padanya.

Kim Mingyu terdiam dengan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Ini bukan sebuah bercandaan yang konyol, ini bukan sebuah banyolan yang biasa ia lemparkan kepada teman-temannya karena berpura-pura sakit agar bisa bolos dipelajaran salah satu Dosen botak di Universitasnya.

Masalah pertama, salah satu tulang keringnya baru saja ditendang secara tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Masalah kedua, kedua kakinya tertimpa seorang cowok yang bahkan berat badannya tidak jauh beda dengannya.

Dan masalah utama yang cukup membuat dirinya merasakan sakit yang teramat adalah, ia sempat cedera saat latihan Taekwondo beberapa yang hari lalu. Kaki kanannya yang benar-benar merasakan sakit dan mati rasa, bahkan Mingyu tidak menyadari tatapan Wonwoo sudah berubah menjadi tatapan bingungnya yang terlihat lucu, tapi tentu saja Mingyu tidak melihatnya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kaki kanannya yang masih mati rasa.

"Mingyu, kau kenapa?" Mingyu masih terdiam, kedua mata tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan kosong, Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "kau marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah!" Wonwoo beranjak berdiri dan mendelik tajam, ia berjalan melewati Mingyu yang masih terduduk begitu saja. Namun sebuah tangan mencekalnya, menariknya hingga kembali jatuh terduduk dilantai berwarna coklat dibawahnya. Kim Mingyu menariknya agar tidak beranjak dari sana.

"Bantu aku."

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku berdiri," Mingyu melirik Wonwoo dengan tajam melalui sudut mata, Wonwoo terhenyak dan merasa salah tingkah pada saat itu juga. Terutama dengan posisinya saat ini, Wonwoo bahkan hampir berada diatas pangkuan Kim Mingyu, hanya hampir.

"Aku bermimpi apa semalam sehingga kau meminta bantuanku?" Wonwoo berujar sinis dan tertawa kecil, Mingyu melepaskan cekalannya dan menghela nafas perlahan. Sebuah dengusan terdengar, ia menunjuk kaki kanannya yang masih merasakan mati rasa.

"Aku cedera, dan kau malah tertawa? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak jadi menikah karena aku tidak bisa berjalan?" Mingyu menaikan sebelah halisnya, Wonwoo terdiam dan mengalihkan pandanganya, "itu bagus, jadi kau bisa berkencan dengan wanita lainnya kan? Jadi tetaplah cedera!"

Perkataan yang cukup menohok karena Wonwoo baru saja mendoakannya agar tetap cedera, merasa kesal pada akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk mendorong Wonwoo hingga terjatuh telentang dilantai, hanya satu dorongan namun langsung membuat cowok emo tersebut jatuh telentang? Mingyu cukup kuat akan hal itu.

"O-oy! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Wonwoo dengan kedua mata yang melotot, kedua tangannya dicengkram diatas kepala oleh cowok bermarga Kim itu, cukup membuat Wonwoo panik setengah mati, sementara Mingyu kini mengurungnya dengan posisi berada diatas Wonwoo.

Kedua mata yang memandang tajam dan juga malas secara bersamaan, mungkin seseorang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua pipi yang merona parah, tapi itu semua tidak terjadi kepada Wonwoo. Cowok itu malah berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu pada kedua tangannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau membantuku berdiri?"

"Kau payah hingga tidak bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakimu!"

"Kakiku cedera, kau tuli ya?" Mingyu semakin menekan kedua tangan Wonwoo diatas kepalanya, ia hanya menggunakan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya yang bebas kini berada tepat disebelah kepala Wonwoo, menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa menghajarmu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu! Kau lupa kalau aku laki-laki?" Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, Kim Mingyu yang berada diatasnya hanya terkekeh rendah memperlihatkan kedua giginya yang bertaring, melihatnya Wonwoo benar-benar ingin mengamplas habis kedua gigi yang menonjol dominan itu. Lagipula kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu tangan Mingyu yang masih mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan kuat? Ia merasa benar-benar lemah!

"Hey, memangnya aku bilang kalau kau wanita ya?"

"..."

"Sial. Kenapa juga aku baru sadar kalau wajahmu semanis ini?" Kim Mingyu memasang wajah terpana yang sangat terlihat kentara dibuat-buat, Wonwoo menatapnya tajam namun matanya juga terkadang menatap ke arah pintu appartement yang belum ditutup sama sekali, masih terbuka lebar. Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang lewat dan melihat mereka berdua dengan posisi yang sangat ambigu seperti ini?

Mingyu menghela nafas lagi-lagi, wangi mint menguar, Wonwoo terdiam sesaat dan menutup kedua matanya menenangkan diri. Ia harus berpikir positif.

Beberapa detik hening, dan sebuah suara mengacaukannya.

"Minggir dari atas tubuhku," perkataan yang penuh akan sarat perintah terdengar, kedua mata tersebut sudah terbuka dan menatap Mingyu dengan dingin. Sementara Mingyu sendiri hanya memasang wajah bodohnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Demi tuhan! Mereka melakukan posisi seperti ini tepat didepan pintu masuk—meski mereka sudah berada didalam appartement.

Kim Mingyu memang tidak tahu tempat!

"Kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu kepadaku, aku akan menghajarmu!"

Mingyu menaikan sebelah halisnya menantang, masa bodoh dengan hal itu, ia sendiri kalau mau bisa balik menghajar Wonwoo dengan mudah. Kau pikir apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang atlet Taekwondo bersabuk hitam sepertinya? Mingyu benar-benar besar kepala saat ini.

"Hah, kau berisik sekali," kata Mingyu dengan nada malas. Merasa muak, Mingyu semakin nekat untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, Wonwoo sudah melotot horror dengan kedua belah bibir yang bergetar. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang menatap matanya dalam diam, tapi Wonwoo yakin bahwa ia tidak buta, ia yakin matanya tidak min sama sekali saat melihat sebuah seringaian mengejek yang tercetak pada wajah Kim Mingyu.

 _Yang jatuh cinta duluan akan kalah, bagaimana?_

"SIALAN! MENYINGKIR—"

 _Kalau kau kalah, kau harus berada di posisi bawah dan menuruti semua keinginanku._

Terlambat, satu kecupan sudah mendarat. Hanya menempel tidak ada nafsu untuk bertindak lebih, tiga detik kedua bibir itu menempel, dan Jeon Wonwoo yang mematung,tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya secara perlahan, menatap Wonwoo penuh kemenangan, tidak lama kemudian cowok yang mendapat julukan Trouble Maker di Universitas tersebut beranjak berdiri dengan mudah dan berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terbaring dilantai.

Mingyu hanya berbohong tentang cederanya.

He is a Good Actor.

Itu hanya salah satu rencananya untuk memenangkan perjanjian yang mereka sepakati saat perjodohan itu dimulai.

* * *

 _Wonwoo_

Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh.

Wonwoo merasakan bahwa nyawanya sudah terbang dan melayang-layang entah kemana, kedua mulut tersebut terbuka dan menatap dinding putih dihadapannya dengan kosong.

Ia kecolongan. Harga dirinya yang sangat ia junjung tinggi-tinggi baru saja terjatuh tidak lebih dari tiga detik. Dan bodohnya kenapa ia tidak membalasnya?

"Dinding, katakan kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini?"

"..."

"Dimana hidupku yang selalu terasa sempurna?"

"..."

"Aku benar-benar tertekan, sialannnnn!"

"..."

"YA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWABKU?!" Wonwoo benar-benar sudah gila, ia berbicara sendiri dengan dinding putih dengan wallpaper gurat hitam dikamarnya. Kamar Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang dipisah, tapi jangan harap setelah mereka menikah mereka akan tidur berpisah! _itu yang dikatakan Umma Mingyu dan Wonwoo secara serempak._

"Kau gila? Berbicara dengan tembok," pintu kamar miliknya tiba-tiba berderit, dan Mingyu sudah menyandar pada pintu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didada. Pandangan yang benar-benar terlihat angkuh, cukup membuat Wonwoo ingin menendang wajah tampan sang Trouble maker sampai bonyok. Wonwoo mengerti sekarang kenapa cowok bertaring itu dijuluki Trouble Maker.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Melihatmu yang beteriak seperti orang gila."

Wonwoo mendengus dan beranjak berdiri dari acara duduk-duduknya dan berbincang dengan tuan tembok. Ia berdiri tak kalah angkuhnya dari Kim Mingyu.

"Sesukaku, kenapa kau yang repot?!" Mingyu mendelik dan mendengus mendengarnya, "kau pikir tidak berisik ya Kim Wonwoo?"

Itu kedua kalinya Mingyu mengubah marga Wonwoo seenak jidatnya, pada awalnya Wonwoo mengabaikannya namun karena kejadian tadi yang selalu membuatnya menjadi sensitif, ia tidak terima dan protes.

"Jangan mengganti margaku, Tuan Trouble Maker!" Wonwoo tersenyum dengan paksaan yang sangat kentara, rasanya mata sebelah kirinya berkedut kesal. Ia bahkan berbicara dengan kedua belah bibir yang benar-benar tidak terbuka lebar.

"Melihatmu marah lucu juga, cepat tidur. Besok kau ada kelas pagi 'kan?" dengan itu pintu berwarna putih gading tersebut tertutup, Mingyu sudah pergi dari sana namun hal itu tidak membuat Wonwoo menjadi tenang sama sekali.

"Mungkin umurku sudah berkurang dua puluh tahun."

...:::...

Matahari sudah mulai menampakan cahayanya, bunga-bunga yang semula mengatupkan kelopaknya sudah kembali melebarkan kelopaknya akibat suhu yang dingin. Pada saat itu juga, Wonwoo sudah berangkat dan keluar dari appartement pagi-pagi sekali, alasanya hanya satu.

Ia terlalu malas untuk melihat wajah Kim Mingyu— _dan juga ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar senang dan harus pergi cepat-cepat dari appartement._

Persetan dengan jam kuliah yang dimulai tiga jam lagi, sekarang bahkan baru saja jam enam pagi. Ia yakin, Boo Seungkwan salah satu sahabatnya masih berbaring ditempat tidur yang nyaman.

Lagipula Wonwoo sudah tidak akan khawatir tentang password Appartement, ia sudah mengetahui passwordnya, dan pada saat itu juga ia merasakan bahwa password yang terdiri dan enam digit itu benar-benar konyol dan menggelikan.

Enam digit password itu adalah tanggal pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung sekitar enam hari lagi, Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menggulingkan diri ditengah jalan raya dan membiarkan dirinya terlindas sebuah truk begitu saja, mungkin dengan hal itu ia akan masuk berita ditelevisi dan juga surat kabar dengan tulisan besar yang tercetak jelas.

 **Seorang Mahasiswa baru saja meninggal karena terlindas Truk berwarna biru yang berbobot satu ton.**

KONYOL SEKALI!

Wonwoo menghela nafas perlahan, ia harus tenang dalam menghadapi masalah hidup yang menurutnya cukup berat ini, masalahnya akan bertambah berat lagi kalau ia tidak bisa tenang dan bersyukur akan hal ini.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati halte bus yang tidak jauh dari gedung appartement mewah yang tinggi menjulang disana, jaraknya hanya sekitar lima belas meter. Dan Wonwoo tidak benar-benar lelah karena berjalan kaki dari appartement hingga halte, anggap saja olahraga pagi.

Lihat, bahkan pagi begini sudah banyak orang-orang yang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah atau bekerja, betapa rajinnya mereka—tak terkecuali seorang cowok berambut panjang pirang yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh antusias. Didalam hati, Jeon Wonwoo terus merutuk tanpa henti.

Yoon Junghan alias calon kakak ipar kini duduk disebelahnya. Bayangkan itu, betapa sial hidupnya tahun ini.

"Wonwoo!"

"A-ah hyung, selamat pagi," Wonwoo menyapanya dengan canggung, takut salah berucap, kan masalahnya bisa serius.

Junghan tersenyun hangat, cowok berambut panjang itu terlihat bersemangat seperti pada saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. Benar-benar salah.

Apa-apaan bercak merah dileher itu?

* * *

 _Mingyu_

Mingyu terbangun dengan wajah bantal, wajah yang biasanya terlihat sangat tampan dan menarik perhatian orang-orang itu kini bahkan benar-benar terlihat buruk. Tidak ada kesan— _kau tampan sekali!_

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya secara tidak sadar, kedua mata tersebut masih tertutup rapat, ia terduduk ditempat tidur berukuran Queen Size dengan seprai bergambar sebuah Club Sepak bola terkenal.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai membuka kedua matanya, namun yang pertama dilihatnya adalah telapak tangannya yang penuh oleh warna stabilo kuning, merah, biru dan lain-lainnya yang sangat terlihat masih basah, seperti baru saja dioleskan pada tangannya.

Mingyu mengernyit pelan, wajah baru bangun tidurnya semakin terlihat jelek saat bercak-bercak stabilo warna merah menggores wajahnya secara melintang, dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh gambar sebuah kumis berwarna biru, lalu ada sebuah gambar beberapa tahi lalat yang menghiasi sekitar hidung dan dagunya. Belum lagi halisnya yang dihias benar-benar mirip dengan halis angry bird. Satu hal lagi yang tidak terlewatkan, dua buah gigi taring yang digambar dibawah bibirnya dengan warna ungu.

Kenapa ia tidak sadar?

Dan juga betapa jeleknya dia.

Mingyu masih tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya saat ini, ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar berkaca, tapi ia juga cukup penasaran mengapa ada bercak-bercak stabilo warna-warni yang menghiasi telapak tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya sebuah nada dering ponsel terdengar, bergetar hingga rasanya membuat kedua belah telinga Mingyu turut tergelitik.

Sebuah pesan masuk, tanpa nama, alias nomor tidak dikenal.

 _Fr. +89xxx_

 _[Sebuah foto Close-Up Kim Mingyu yang tertidur dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, tak lupa dengan wajah berwarna-warninya]_

 _Selamat pagi sayangku, aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau terlihat benar-benar jelek saat tertidur, aku akan mengumpatmu setelah ini. Jadi, jangan harap aku akan berada di posisi bawah, mengerti?!_

"..."

Mingyu tahu siapa yang mengirimnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berlari dengan kilat pada kamar mandi yang berjarak sekitar empat meter dari posisinya, menutup pintu secara kasar dan langsung membasuh tubuhnya tanpa melihat wajahnya yang ia yakin benar-benar buruk dan jelek sekali.

 _Jeon Wonwoo sialan, kau akan tamat hari ini._ Pikirnya kesal.

 **...:::...**

 _"Kim Mingyu! Kau dimana sih?!"_

"..."

" _Ya! jawab pertanyaanku, kau belum menjawabku! Kau selalu terlambat sialan!"_

"Hyung, aku tutup telfonnya. Aku tidak akan menjemputmu."

Pip!

Telfon ditutup, Mingyu berlari dari lantai sepuluh, tentunya ia menggunakan lift juga. Persetan dengan jadwal kuliahnya yang akan berlangsung sekitar empat jam lagi, persetan dengan Lee Jihoon yang mendapat kuliah pagi dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya ke appartement yang bahkan jaraknya sangat jauh dari sini.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Ia benar-benar akan membuat cowok emo itu hancur di Universitas nanti.

Rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak saat ia mendapat kabar bahwa Foto close-up yang benar-benar aib itu sudah diunggah pada web universitasnya, ia lupa kalau Wonwoo adalah salah satu seksi dokumentasi di BEM. Sialan! Beraninya anak itu, inginnya Mingyu beteleport saja ke Universitasnya, tidak perlu menggunakan motor sport kesayangannya yang sudah lima hari ini tidak ia pakai.

"Aish, kenapa jadi merepotkan seperti ini?" umpatnya kesal, ia memutar kunci motornya. Motor berwarna hitam dengan sedikit bubuhan warna biru itu dihidupkan, dan satu menit kemudian Kim Mingyu sudah melesat pergi menembus jalanan pagi di Kota Seoul.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Curhat bentar.

GILA SHOCK.

Ini FF part satu tiba-tiba ada print outnya, kayaknya bokapku yang ngeprint;-; terus disimpen dimeja komputer, jan sampe dibacaaaa/3 gila kaget maluwey;-; soalnya kemaren laptop sempet dipake buat print foto:'v trs lupa ga diclose:''vvv

oke sekian.

Thanks buat yang review, kucinta kalian semuaaaa;**

 _ **Hm, mind to review**_? biar update cepet lagi xD


	4. First Date & Playground-1

**Trouble Maker!  
**

 **Arejelquin Present**

 **Meanie;pledis**

 **Desc : Sorry For Late Update, Happy Birthday for Kim Mingyu! [np;shawn mendes-stitches]**

* * *

 _Wonwoo_

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum puas tatkala sebuah pesan bergambar itu berhasil dikirimkan, senyuman yang sangat kentara sadis sedari tadi bahkan terus mengukir wajah tampan sekaligus manisnya. Seungkwan yang sedari tadi berada disebelahnya tidak bisa untuk terus mengumpat akan keanehan sang sahabat yang baru saja sampai dikampus sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Ia beranjak berdiri, mendekat pada salah satu kursi taman disana. Berniat menempatkan bokong seksinya untuk segera duduk disebelah Boo Seungkwan yang kini menatapnya dengan ringisan super pedas.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungkwan langsung pada intinya, akan aneh jika dia berbasa-basi dulu tentang keanehan sang sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sekitar enam tahun ini. "Aku harap kau tidak gila Jeon Wonwoo."

Sebuah tawa ringan lolos dengan tenang, Wonwoo memainkan ponselnya dan dua detik kemudian ponsel itu sudah terlempar tidak jauh dari kakinya, menghantarkan rasa shock yang membuat Wonwoo berjengit kaget disertai pekikan panik.

"P-ponselku!"

 _Krek._

Bunyi sesuatu yang patah menyertai, dan nyatanya cukup membuat Wonwoo berteriak memekakkan telinga, Seungkwan yang masih duduk disebelahnya tidak dapat menahan rasa ngeri tatkala melihat seorang cowo yang Seungkwan yakin tingginya berkisar 180 senti lebih baru saja menginjak benda persegi panjang nan tipis itu hingga retak.

"Menyenangkan membuat karya seni diwajah seseorang?"

Bibir Wonwoo membentuk huruf O. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, ia yakin bahwa lima belas menit yang lalu ia baru saja mengirimkan pesan itu pada Kim Mingyu. Namun tidak berselang waktu kemudian cowo tinggi itu sudah sampai dikampus?! IA MONSTER YA?!

Mata Wonwoo memicing tajam, mendongak untuk melihat wajah Mingyu yang murka, ia berdiri dengan angkuh dan sangat tidak sudi untuk menunduk meski itu sekedar melihat Wonwoo yang duduk dikursi.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa dosa, ia terbatuk kecil sebelum akhirnya turut beranjak berdiri. Seungkwan masih membeku disamping Wonwoo, terduduk dengan telapak tangan yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Haruskah ia pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan pasangan yang akan memulai perang dunia ini?

Wonwoo mengabaikan bagaimana keadaan ponsel hitam yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun ini, ia terlalu gengsi meski untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada ditanah, yang artinya ia akan terlihat seperti bersujud dibawah kaki Kim Mingyu.

Dan ia benar-benar tidak sudi!

"Bagaimana hadiahku? Bagus sekali 'kan?" Wonwoo bertanya sinis, Kim Mingyu menatapnya tajam dan dingin sekaligus. Pakaian kasual yang dipakainya saat ini benar-benar cocok untuk Mingyu, ia terlihat tampan meski rambut hitamnya benar-benar khas orang bangun tidur, dan Wonwoo harus kembali meringis saat menyadari bahwa Mingyu saat ini terlihat lebih maskulin dari dirinya.

"Sangat bagus," Mingyu menyempatkan untuk tersenyum simpul, meski didalam hati ia benar-benar menyumpah serapahi Jeon Wonwoo. "Sampai rasanya aku ingin menyekapmu dan mengikatmu di kamar, Jeon Wonwoo." Katanya penuh keambiguan.

"Eh?"

 _"Kau tahu Wonnie? Terkadang Mingyu tidak akan bermain dengan ucapannya sendiri loh, ia pasti akan melakukan apapun yang menurutnya itu benar."_

Halis milik Mingyu benar-benar berkedut kesal.

Dan pada saat itu juga keringat sebesar biji jagung turun melewati pelipis milik cowo emo tersebut.

 _Apa benar yang dikatakan Junghan hyung tadi pagi?_ Pikirnya sedikit takut.

Itu akan menjadi sangat lucu kalau benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau menantangku? Silahkan lakukan! Aku akan menerimanya!" kemudian setelah mengatakan hal itu Jeon Wonwoo beranjak pergi dari sana dan mengambil tas gendongnya, ia beranjak dengan sedikit tergesa dan juga senyuman yang terlihat awkward untuk dilihat. Meninggalkan Boo Seungkwan dan Kim Mingyu yang terdiam mematung.

Kim Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan bertanya, "Seungkwan, bocah itu baru saja menantangku 'kan?"

Dan dibalas anggukan singkat dengan pandangan blank.

Apa artinya Wonwoo baru saja menyetujui ide gilanya?

 **...::...**

Mata Wonwoo memandang keadaan kelas yang sedikit ramai dengan gelisah, ia menempatkan tas gendong hitamnya dimeja paling depan dan juga paling ujung didekat jendela. Keadaan harga dirinya mungkin akan dipertaruhkan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan dan itu cukup membuat mentalnya tiba-tiba turun dalam sepihak. Seharusnya ia dalam kondisi prima karena beberapa hari kedepan ia akan mengikuti beberapa ujian dan juga kuis yang cukup menguras otak jeniusnya.

Tapi Wonwoo yakin bahwa mentalnya akan benar-benar turun dalam taraf nol ketika pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi.

Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar, menatap malas dua tumpuk buku ensiklopedia yang entah milik siapa. Kenapa buku ini tiba-tiba berada diatas mejanya?

Kedua halis itu mengerut samar, ia menatap sekelilingnya yang masih sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing. Ia kebingungan, siapa yang menyimpan buku tebal sialan ini diatas mejanya?

"Aku. Itu milikku."

Lima detik untuk menyadari sebuah suara, dan dua detik untuk menghabiskan waktu berteriak kaget yang cukup membuatnya sport jantung.

"Astaga!" dumel Wonwoo tidak sadar dan mengelus dadanya, sejak kapan cowo itu ada dihadapannya? Ini benar-benar membuatnya menjadi kebingungan lagi!

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada aneh sekaligus tidak percayanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan orang ini!

"Sejak kau melemparkan tasmu pada meja milikku, tuan Jeon," aksen datar dan malas terdengar, Wonwoo terdiam sebentar untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Cowo itu berada disana sejak ia datang? Tapi kenapa ia tidak melihatnya?

"Maaf kau sia—"

"Lee Seokmin, salam kenal. Dan mohon berpindah duduk, itu kursi milikku."

"O-oh oke, maaf mengambil kursimu. Aku Jeon Wonw—"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu. Jadi bisa pergi dari sana? Aku cukup pegal."

Gambaran sudut kesal terlihat pada dahi Wonwoo, orang ini mengusirnya?!

"Baiklah. Maaf telah mengambil kursimu, Tuan Lee!" dengan itu Wonwoo mengambil tasnya dengan kasar dan beranjak pergi dari sana, mengambil kursi yang berada paling belakang pada bagian tengah. Kenapa hari ini ia bisa sekelas dengan cowo aneh seperti itu?!

Dalam diam, cowok bertampang datar dan memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis itu tersenyum sangat tipis.

* * *

 _Mingyu_

Kim Mingyu memandang malas seseorang dihadapannya, sementara itu punggungnya menyandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Sebuah headphone berwarna biru gelap bergradasi hitam terkalung pada lehernya. Lee Jihoon menatap marah pada Mingyu yang saat ini benar-benar santai.

"Kau lebih mementingkan cowo sialan itu dibanding kekasihmu sendiri!?" tanya Jihoon penuh dengan marah yang meletup-letup, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menampar cowo bernama Kim Mingyu. Jihoon sadar bahwa Kim Mingyu memiliki kekasih dimana-mana dan biasanya ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, namun lain halnya ketika Mingyu dekat dengan Wonwoo dan lebih mementingkan cowo emo tersebut dibandingkan dirinya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sialan hyung?" Mingyu kini berdiri tegap dan mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa dingin, kedua mata tajam tersebut benar-benar berkilat ketika menatap Jihoon yang lebih pendek. "Bahkan kupikir aku sudah tidak nyaman denganmu."

"Apa?!" Jihoon memekik spontan ketika mendengarnya, ada gejolak amarah yang benar-benar meletup hingga tidak sadar bahwa kedua mata tersebut sudah berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan santai?!"

Sebuah tawa lolos dari kedua belah bibir Kim Mingyu. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Lee Jihoon dan benar-benar berdiri tepat dihadapannya, Jihoon bahkan perlu mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajah Mingyu yang kini benar-benar menyebalkan. Pada akhinya seorang Trouble Maker memanglah brengsek.

"Hyung, kau pikir berapa lama aku sudah mengenalmu hm?"

"..."

"Kau tidak mempersalahkanku untuk dekat dengan siapapun kan? Terutama cewe-cewe seksi dan cantik diluar sana. Tapi kenapa kau jadi marah ketika aku dekat dengan Wonwoo?" Kim Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan mengulum senyum dingin.

"..." kembali tidak ada balasan.

"...apa karena dia satu gender denganmu!?" Mingyu berkata dengan nada yang sedikit naik, ada kesan mengejek disana. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar mencintaimu ya hyung? Kau berpikir bahwa aku sudah memberikan semua yang kupunya kepadamu? Memberikan setiap malam untukmu dan membuatmu bahagia selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini? Wah!"

"Kau brengsek."

"Terimakasih, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Lee Jihoon menyadari siapa yang berada dihadapannya, ia Iblis bukan? Ia tidak mempunyai perasaan bukan? Jadi selama ini ia yang hanya memiliki perasaan kasih sayang? Sedangkan Mingyu tidak? Bukankah itu cukup membuat hati seseorang merasakan rasa pedih yang teramat.

"Mati saja dasar sampah!" dan sebuah tamparan telak mendarat pada pipi kanan Mingyu.

 **...:::...**

Waktu mengalir begitu cepat dan Kim Mingyu tidak bisa melupakan rasa perih yang hinggap dipipi sebelah kanannya, berani-beraninya cowo kerdil itu menampar wajah rupawan bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih miliknya! Uh-oh ia tidak sedang berbohong kok, karena wajahnya memang tampan.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, dan Mingyu juga tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Foto laknat yang disebut-sebut Mahasiswa di Universitasnya sebagai Karya Seni yang indah.

Ia berencana mengajak Wonwoo bermain ditaman hiburan dan pulang larut malam sehingga ia bisa melancarkan aksinya yang benar-benar akan terlihat bejad. Apa gunanya otak cemerlang kalau tidak bisa dipakai?

"Aku harus memaksanya agar ikut," Mingyu bergumam dan melangkah cepat dikoridor lantai satu, ia berniat menemui Wonwoo yang ia yakin kini sedang berdiam diri didalam kafetaria bersama temannya yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai tatkala ide itu terlintas diotaknya begitu saja. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan kalau ia bisa melakukannya dengan lancar!

Terkadang Mingyu pun melemparkan senyum mautnya kepada seseorang yang tak sengaja berpaspasan dengannya di koridor. Gigi taring yang terlihat benar-benar keren tersebut cukup membuatnya mudah dikenali.

Hingga tak lama kemudian ia sampai dikafe yang tidak terlalu ramai tersebut, ia bisa melihat Jeon Wonwoo sedang duduk berbincang dengan Boo Seungkwan yang sedang menyesap Coffee Americano dingin miliknya. Mingyu melangkah cepat dan saat sampai disana ia langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Wonwoo yang masih sibuk berbincang.

"Sibuk sekali," Mingyu mengambil sebuah Jus Strawberry dengan beberapa krim putih diatasnya, ia menyesapnya tidak peduli itu adalah minuman siapa. Dan Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahnya langsung memekik murka tatkala minumannya yang baru saja diminum setengahnya sudah disesap oleh seseorang yang dibencinya. Dan sialannya Kim Mingyu menyesapnya pada sedotan yang sama dengannya!

"SIALAN!"

"Oh?" Kim Mingyu memasang wajah polosnya ketika Wonwoo berteriak dan menggebrak meja dihadapannya, cukup membuat pengunjung lainnya berfokus kepada meja mereka yang pada dasarnya berada ditengah kafe.

Sedangkan Seungkwan lagi-lagi harus terlibat dengan pasangan yang cukup membuat moodnya turun dua kali dalam sehari. Sudah seperti meminum obat saja cuih.

"Halo sayang?"

"Sayang?" Wonwoo meringis mendengarnya dan kembali duduk, posisi duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Mingyu, sementara Mingyu duduk tepat dihadapan Seungkwan yang tidak peduli pada sekitar dan meminum Kopinya dengan santai dan seakan tidak mengenal kedua orang ini.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan memotong lidahmu dengan gunting!"

"..." ini respon Seungkwan.

Tapi Mingyu mengabaikannya dan menyimpan Jus yang tadi diminumnya sambil menatap Wonwoo serius, "aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Aku yang akan mentraktirmu!" Mingyu berkata sok serius, ia yakin ini akan berhasil karena Wonwoo adalah penggemar yang gratis-gratis.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, ia bisa melihat bahwa kedua mata Wonwoo berkilat menyenangkan, ada sedikit gejolak aneh ketika melihat kedua mata tersebut. Rasanya... menyenangkan meskipun Mingyu tidak tahu itu berarti apa.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu, mari kita pergi!"

Wah. Langsung direspon. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari kafe, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Seungkwan yang terdiam dengan wajah blanknya.

"Aku ditinggal lagi?"

Miris sekali hidupmu nak.

 **...:::...**

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sampai ditaman bermain tepat pukul enam, masih ramai. Namun satu hal yang cukup membuat Wonwoo menyesali perbuatannya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Apa mungkin Mingyu akan membalaskan dendamnya disini?

Wonwoo memang lemah terhadap kata 'Gratis' dan 'Traktir'.

"Sial," ia mendesis kesal tatkala turun dari motor besar milik Mingyu, mungkin ketika Mingyu sibuk mengantri untuk membeli tiket ia akan langsung pulang menggunakan taksi, itu lebih baik daripada berduaan begini ditaman hiburan bersama Mingyu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai tiketnya, jadi langsung masuk saja. Nana noona memberikannya kepadaku kemarin, awalnya mau kencan sih, tapi tidak jadi."

Jadi, ini tiket yang seharusnya bukan menjadi miliknya tapi milik Nana? Ah betapa jahatnya Wonwoo, ia merasa baru saja menggagalkan kencan kakak kelasnya yang terkenal cantik itu.

"Aku jahat sekali," dengusnya singkat dan berjalan masuk bersama Mingyu yang sibuk mengatur tatanan rambutnya.

Kemudian beberapa setelahnya mereka secara resmi sudah masuk pada taman bermain yang luasnya bahkan lima kali lipat dari rumah megah milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan lebih dulu dengan langkah lebarnya, pastinya selalu menebar pesonanya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Wonwoo yang berjalan lebih lambat dibelakangnya hanya memasang wajah ditekuk. "Jadi kita mau menaiki wahana yang mana?" suara Mingyu terdengar, kedua mata tajamnya bergulir kesana-kemari untuk memilih wahana yang pantas dinaiki—lebih tepatnya yang pantas untuk mengerjai Jeon Wonwoo. Itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak rencana yang dipikirkannya.

Apabila Wonwoo mengerjainya satu kali, maka seorang Kim Mingyu akan membalasnya dengan lima kali lipat.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan memasang wajah super datarnya yang mampu membuat beberapa orang disana gemas untuk memukulnya satu-satu, "terserah, kau yang akan mentraktirku 'kan?" ada binar senang dikedua matanya, tapi wajahnya tetap seperti teflon.

Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui, jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah wahana raksasa yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Rollercoaster.

"Kita akan naik itu."

 **.**

Dua puluh menit berlalu, setelah mengantri yang sangat panjang akhirnya mereka kebagian untuk menaiki wahana yang sanggup menguji nyali. Jeon Wonwoo memasang wajah menantangnya ketika melihat Mingyu yang belum naik sama sekali dan malah diam kaku.

"Kau naik duluan."

Wonwoo menyeringai diam-diam, "jangan-jangan kau takut Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu terkekeh rendah dan mengusap rambutnya dengan gerakan ke atas, kini gantian Mingyu yang menyeringai. "Jangan bercanda, aku tidak sepengecut itu untuk takut wahana bodoh begini, kalau takut untuk apa aku mengajakmu menaikinya."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan dan menaiki salah satu Bagian Rollercoaster disana, duduk dengan tenang. Sesekali matanya melirik tempat kosong disebelahnya, menunggu Mingyu untuk segera naik dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau taruhan?" kata Mingyu tiba-tiba, disekelilingnya masih banyak orang-orang yang mencoba naik dengan ribut. Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan malas, dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yang muntah duluan harus memakai Bondu Kelinci yang jual disalah satu stand disana," Mingyu dan Wonwoo melirik bersamana kearah stand yang menjual aksesoris manis, tempatnya tidak jauh dari wahana Rollercoaster.

Jeon Wonwoo mengangguk semangat dan menyetujui, tak lama kemudian Kim Mingyu menaiki salah satu bagian disana, duduk tepat disebelah Jeon Wonwoo. Namun sebelum Rollercoaster berjalan, Kim Mingyu masih sempat-sempatnya berbisik pelan kepada Wonwoo.

 _"Kalau kau takut, pegang tanganku dengan erat..."_

Beberapa menit terlewati ketika menaiki wahana yang sering disebut sebagai wahana paling mengerikan didunia, selesai dengan diakhiri oleh jeritan orang-orang yang menaiki wahana itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya yang harus memakai Bondu Kelinci yang sangat manis itu adalah Kim Mingyu sendiri.

Sangat lucu hingga rasanya membuat Jeon Wonwoo tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

 _"Hoek!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Sial! Hoek—uhuk!"_

 _"Idiot, payah, pengecut."_

 _"Berhenti mengumpat—urgh."_

 _"Butuh Kantung plastik? Aku akan membelikannya dan menyumpat mulutmu dengan senang hati Tuan Kim." Sarkatis. Tentu saja Wonwoo baru saja menyindirnya._

Kini mereka sedang terduduk disalah satu bangku taman disana, dengan Kim Mingyu yang duduk dengan posisi orang stress. Punggung yang menyandar pada kursi, salah satu lengan yang menutupi kedua mata dan juga kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar.

Bila berhubungan dengan mereka berdua, masalahnya hanya satu. Yaitu Harga Diri.

Dan Kim Mingyu baru saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit dengan muntah tepat setelah menaiki Wahana sialan itu.

Jeon Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa kesetanan didalam hatinya, sementara diluar ia hanya terus menerus mengejek Kim Mingyu yang betapa payahnya cowok Trouble Maker yang suka tebar pesona itu. Meski didalam lubuk hati paling kecil, Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menolong cowok bertaring itu, memberinya sebuah air dan juga memberikannya sebuah minyak angin. Tapi pada akhirnya gengsi miliknyalah yang selalu memenangkannya.

"Ya, kau bahkan tidak mau memberiku sebotol air? Aish. Bagaimana bisa hari minggu nanti aku menikah denganmu."

Wonwoo berpura-pura tidak mendengar, namun sebuah sikutan pada perutnya membuatnya berjengit dan melotot, "belikan aku air!"

"Mana uangmu?" Kim Mingyu tidak bisa menahan makian pedas yang tertahan dilidahnya, hingga pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dengan tidak ihklas.

"Baiklah tunggu disini."

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat pada salah satu Stand makanan dan minuman disana, membeli dua buah botol air dan juga satu buah roti manis. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Mingyu yang benar-benar terlihat sekarat. Ia tidak habis pikir, kalau takut kenapa malah mengajaknya untuk menaiki wahana menyeramkan itu.

Wonwoo berterimakasih setelahnya, mengambil uang kembali dan berbalik pergi. Namun sebuah tangan baru saja menarik lengan bajunya, cukup membuatnya kembali tertarik kebelakang. Sebuah makian hampir saja terlempar kalau saja ia tidak mengenal seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Cowo tak kasat mata?"

"Huh?"

"A-ah maaf. Kau Lee Seokmin 'kan?" Wonwoo bertanya ragu, kedua tangannya saat ini penuh. Sedangkan cowo yang disebut sebagai Lee Seokmin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "kita bertemu disini ya."

"..."

"Kau sedang bersama siapa?" Seokmin bertanya dan melepas kacamata minus yang sempat dipakainya, dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah lensa berwarna hitam sudah melekat pada kedua bola matanya. Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum.

"Kau keren kalau seperti itu," celetuk Wonwoo usil, ia sempat melupakan keadaan Mingyu saat ini. "Kau sepertinya bukan namja nerd yang biasanya kulihat."

"Kau bahkan baru bertemu denganku tadi pagi," Seokmin terkekeh dan mengusap tengkuknya, kalau dilihat-lihat Seokmin sangat tampan kalau memakai pakaian kasual untuk bersantai seperti itu. Wonwoo jadi penasaran, apa ia sedang berkencan disini seperti dirinya dengan Mingyu? Eh.

"Mau menemaniku untuk berjalan-jalan?" Seokmin tersenyum hangat dan menawarkan permintaannya kepada Wonwoo, sekilas Wonwoo menatap dua botol air yang sedang dipegangnya, sementara roti manis itu terselip disaku bajunya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus memberikan ini kepada Mingyu."

"Hm Kim Mingyu si Trouble Maker itu ya?"

"Iya." Seokmin kembali tersenyum, apa ia tidak pegal tersenyum terus?

"Aku mengenalnya—"

"Wonwoo kenapa lama sekali sih?!" pada saat itu juga, Kim Mingyu datang dengan raut wajah masam, dan tidak lama kemudian ia terdiam dengan kedua mata yang langsung menatap tajam pada cowok berambut kecoklatan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Terdiam dengan sebuah senyuman yang orang lihat mungkin adalah sebuah senyuman persahabatan yang penuh dengan kehangatan, namun lain halnya dengan Kim Mingyu lihat, senyuman itu lebih terlihat seperti seringaian mengejek.

"Hm, si Bajingan ini ya," nada sinis dikatakan oleh Kim Mingyu dengan mudah. "Ah.. si Brengsek ini ya," nada sarkastik dibalas oleh Lee Seokmin

"..."

Dan dua detik kemudian teriakan melengking terdengar.

"LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU!"

* * *

 **End of #First Date & Playground-1**

* * *

A.N : **Happy Birthday for Kim Mingyu!** Hmz bias ultah nieyyy.g

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca.

Ohya buat **itsathenazi** itu bagian little flashback udah aku pakai _italic_ kok. Mungkin di kamunya yang lagi error, atau mungkin emang FFN nya yang lagi rada-rada[?] ^-^ cuma memperjelas aja, Makasih juga udah review~

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review, lagi-lagi ga aku balas u,u maaf yaa~ tapi aku baca kok, sampe cekikikan sendiri bacanya[?] apalagi pas baca yang isinya kaya kereta api[?]

* * *

 _ **Mind to review guys? ^.^**_


	5. The Mission and Haunted House

_"LARI! CEPAT LARI BODOH!"_

 _"Ah.. aku terlalu cepat memotretnya."_

 _"Mission Succes!"_

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Kencan pertama? persetan.

* * *

 **Trouble Maker!**

 **Arejelquin**

 **Meanie;PLEDIS**

 **Desc : Happy Reading~ dont be siders~**

* * *

 _Mingyu_

"Ya Brengsek! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah samping Mingyu, membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari botol air yang dipegangnya sementara Wonwoo kini sedang terdiam dengan pandangan blank yang sangat kentara bingung akan hubungan kedua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Hey Hey! Jangan memanggilku dengan umpatan lama itu, rasanya terdengar aneh!" Mingyu terkekeh dan merangkul Seokmin yang benar-benar terlihat keren, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kim Mingyu si Trouble Maker di Universitas Korea itu. Mingyu jadi membayangkan masa-masa SMA yang penuh kejutan untuknya, menjadi Trouble Maker bersama Lee Seokmin yang sifatnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Mingyu, hanya saja Seokmin lebih terlihat heboh sekaligus menyebalkan akan perkataan ceplas-ceplos miliknya.

Seokmin terkikik dan mengabaikan Mingyu, kepalanya menengok ke arah kirinya, menatap cowok emo yang terdiam sambil memegang botol air. Wonwoo berdiri tepat disebelah Kim Mingyu, tidak ada niat untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan dua sobat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu. "Dia pacarmu ya?"

Badan Mingyu langsung membeku ditempat. Ada sedikit rasa canggung untuk mengatakannya. Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang kini malah menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti, kedua mata tajamnya kini langsung beralih pada Mingyu yang masih terdiam, menyuruhnya untuk mejawab.

"Ya. Dia pacarku, bahkan hari minggu nanti kami mau menikah loh—"

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar akan menikah? Bagaimana dengan cewek-cewek seksi disana? Ah, jangan-jangan dia mainanmu yang sama jalangnya seperti yang lain ya?" tercengang tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kini Mingyu benar-benar berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terputus. Entah kenapa tapi amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak dan sudah berada diatas ubun-ubun, bersiap untuk meledak kapan saja, sementara Jeon Wonwoo yang berdiri disampingnya sedikit tersentak. Lee Seokmin dengan mulut ceplas-ceplosnya memang benar-benar sialan.

Perkataannya benar-benar menyinggungnya, padahal itu memang sebuah fakta yang benar adanya. Mainannya memang banyak—ia selalu bersenang-senang dengan cewek diluar sana, melupakan kenyataan bahwa tiga hari lagi ia akan menikah dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

Tapi Mingyu benar-benar kesal untuk saat ini, seseorang baru saja memaki Wonwoo dengan sebutan jalang?

Mingyu tersenyum simpul, mencoba mengatur emosinya yang entah kenapa menjadi tidak sinkron seperti ini. "Dia bukan mainanku hm?" Mingyu menggertakan giginya dan juga mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Seokmin, terlihat seperti akan mencekik Seokmin saat itu juga. "Aku benar-benar mencintainnya saat ini, jadi... jangan membuat amarahku naik oke?"

Mingyu adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa menahan amarah, ada saatnya ia langsung meledak dan memaki orang yang menganggunya. Apalagi bila itu adalah sesuatu yang menyangkut seseorang yang penting baginya—tunggu, penting? Apa Jeon Wonwoo menjadi orang penting baginya saat ini?

"Oh, dia bukan mainanmu?"

"..."

"Hey Jeon Wonwoo, kau tahu? Kim Mingyu mainannya ada dimana-mana, aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku. Jadi kenapa tidak putus saja dengannya?"

" **Lee Seokmin."** Itu suara Mingyu yang penuh penekanan.

"Kau yakin mencintainya Wonwoo? Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Kencan ditaman hiburan seperti ini sebenarnya bukan gayanya sama sekali. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengajakmu ke klub malam—"

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!" Kim Mingyu nyatanya benar-benar memukul Lee Seokmin. Membuatnya terjungkal menyentuh tanah dibawahnya.

Seokmin meludah kecil, "Ah—kau tidak berubah sama sekali Kim," nada mengejek terdengar, Seokmin menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menepuk bajunya yang mungkin tertempeli debu-debu disana. Mingyu berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam dan juga dingin, seperti SMA dulu. Ia benar-benar tidak berubah, tidak bisa menahan emosi dan juga— _senggol dikit bacok._

Wajah Mingyu langsung berubah menjadi datar dan juga dingin, terlihat benar-benar tidak mau dicampuri urusannya dengan orang lain. Lee Seokmin baru saja memprovokasinya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu, saat ini Mingyu tidak peduli lagi apabila tadi Seokmin hanya bercanda. Guyonan bodohnya itu benar-benar tidak membuatnya tertawa sama sekali. Ah, jika Mingyu melihat, Seokmin sudah seperti tokoh antagonis dalam lika-liku kehidupannya saat ini. Ia benar-benar mengenal Seokmin, mereka berteman sejak sekolah menengah pertama, pastinya mereka saling mengenal dekat kan? Jadi Mingyu sudah tidak ragu akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Pertemuan pertama kita setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, benar-benar menyenangkan bukan? Jadi, jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi, Seokmin." Mingyu meremas rambutnya kecil, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Guyonanmu sangat tidak lucu."

"..."

Kemudian Mingyu hanya melengos pergi dari tempat itu dengan tatapan orang-orang yang mengarah padanya, Seokmin hanya terdiam dengan sebuah seringai tipis yang bila dilihat bahkan hanya sebuah senyuman bersahabat. Kamuflase yang benar-benar sukses.

Seokmin melirik kearah kanannya, menemukan Wonwoo yang hanya terdiam dengan meremas botol minumnya. Kedua mata itu hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan tanpa emosi. Tidak ada niatan untuk berbicara sedikitpun, tapi Seokmin tidak peduli.

"Aku pergi. Maaf atas kelakuan Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo membungkuk dalam dan turut beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Seokmin yang diam-diam menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan sudut bibir yang bergetar menahan tawa.

 _"Misi sukses. Dan biarkan aku tertawa setelah ini Junghan hyung."_

GARIS

 _Wonwoo_

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menyusul Mingyu, botol minum yang sedari tadi dipegangnya entah hilang kemana. Mungkin Wonwoo secara tidak sadar baru saja melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang tidak sengaja dilewatinya. Ada banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya, kenapa Mingyu begitu marah pada Seokmin? Apa karena Seokmin baru saja memakinya dengan sebutan Jalang?

Pada dasarnya Wonwoo sendiri benar-benar marah akan makian itu, tapi entah kenapa mulut pedasnya benar-benar tidak mau terbuka sama sekali. Lebih baik diam dan mendengarkan hingga pada akhirnya Kim Mingyu beraksi dan memukul Seokmin hingga terjungkal menyentuh tanah.

Lagipula apa pertanyataan bahwa 'aku mencintainya' itu sepenuh hati dan nyata?

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Wonwoo menjadi berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini. Tidak bisa dipercaya, ada rasa membuncah dan kegelian yang menggelitiki perutnya. Hingga tanpa sadar wajahnya terasa hangat mengingat hal itu, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Sadarlah! Sadarlah!" Wonwoo memukul wajahnya berulang kali dan tidak menyadari bahwa Mingyu yang sedari tadi berjalan didepannya tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak, membuat Wonwoo yang masih berjalan sukses menabrak punggung tegap nan lebarnya.

Kim Mingyu berbalik dan menghadap Wonwoo, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut—yang bukan Mingyu sekali.

"Lupakan yang tadi, ia hanya ingin membuatmu jauh dariku."

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "berapa lama kita tinggal bersama?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan to the point.

"Hm.. sudah seminggu lebih?" Mingyu berucap ragu, Wonwoo menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi tadi kau baru saja bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

Mingyu yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Wonwoo yang lebih pendek tiga senti darinya, menepuknya pelan-pelan dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mengusaknya keras-keras hingga berantakan.

"Hei! apa yang kau lakukan!?" Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dengan kasar tapi entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas seperti ini.

Kim Mingyu beralih menjadi merangkul Wonwoo, mendekatkan kedua belah bibirnya pada telinga Wonwoo, "kalau aku benar mencintaimu bagaimana?"

"..."

"Hahaha! Hanya bercanda, kenapa kau jadi merona seperti itu?" Mingyu memukul perutnya keras-keras, tertawa dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang menyadarinya hanya mendengus dan memukul kepala bagian belakang Kim Mingyu dengan super keras. Membuatnya menggaduh tidak kalah keras.

"Itu tidak lucu sama sekali!"

"Wajahmu yang merona menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku."

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek."

 **..::..**

Yang orang lihat ketika melihat mereka berdua mungkin 'Pasangan jatuh cinta yang sedang berkencan' tapi nyatanya meleset sangat jauh. Dimana seorang Kim Mingyu baru saja menarik tangan seorang Jeon Wonwoo dengan paksa untuk memasuki rumah hantu. Menariknya seperti seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan permen gula-gula disalah satu stand. Kekanakan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang masuk? Jangan mengajakku!"

"Tidak ada taruhan, tapi yang keluar pertama kali adalah pemenangnya."

"Pada akhirnya kau yang akan kalah lagi, cih."

"Bilang saja kau takut?" Mingyu menyeringai dan kembali menarik lengan cowok emo tersebut, Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa penolakan. Lihat saja nasibnya nanti ketika masuk rumah hantu. Wonwoo bahkan sudah pasrah sepenuh hati ketika akan bertemu mahkluk-mahkluk menyeramkan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat membeli tiket, akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki rumah hantu itu dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Mingyu kembali memimpin didepan dengan sedikit siulan, menghilangkan keadaan sepi senyap didalam sana. Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri hanya menatap waspada pada sekitarnya, takut-takut ada sesosok hantu yang datang tepat dihadapan wajahnya hingga—

"AAAA!" teriakan yang melengking mengacaukan semuanya.

Sebuah tangan baru saja terjatuh tepat dihadapan wajahnya, sepotong tangan yang dihiasasi warna merah darah yang sanggup mengocok perut seseorang yang melihatnya.

Mingyu yang mendengar teriakan Wonwoo dibelakangnya hanya terkikik kecil, seharusnya ia mengajak Wonwoo datang kesini dari awal bukannya menaiki rollercoaster yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh.

"Hei! Itu hanya tangan bohongan, masa takut?" Mingyu berkata dengan nada meremehkan, Wonwoo berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang putus-putus. Sepatu dengan merek mahal milik Wonwoo menginjak sepotong tangan dilantai kotor itu dengan murka, menginjaknya dengan penuh amarah.

"Mati saja! Mati tangan sialan!"

Jek! Jek!

"..."

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Wonwoo bertanya dengan judes dan membetulkan kerah bajunya yang sedikit bengkok, berjalan melewati Mingyu dengan menabrakan bahunya pada bahu kokoh Kim Mingyu.

"Staff rumah hantu akan marah kalau kau merusak salah satu propertynya Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu lebih memikirkan nasib property yang digunakan rumah hantu daripada ketakutan Wonwoo.

Dua menit sudah mereka menyusuri Rumah Hantu itu, keadaan gelap gulita masih menyelimuti, tapi Wonwoo yang berjalan didepan Kim Mingyu sekarang malah berjalan lebih lambat dan berhati-hati ketika melihat tikungan tajam didepan sana. Mingyu bisa melihat dari belakang bahwa bahu Wonwoo bergetar ketakutan.

"Kalau kau takut, kau bisa pegang tanganku."

"Tidak akan. Menjauh dariku." Mingyu yang mendengarnya hanya menggendikan bahu, Wonwoo sekarang hanya bersifat sok pemberani, menyebalkan sekali.

Mereka masih berjalan hingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai ditikungan, Wonwoo berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Kim Mingyu.

"Kau jalan duluan." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tikungan gelap dengan beberapa property kain sobek yang terdapat bercak merah disana, Mingyu menaikan sebelah halisnya malas. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, ini perintah!"

"Aku tidak mau mematuhimu," Mingyu membalas dengan dingin, Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya melotot dan melemparkan sumpah serapah didalam hatinya. "Baiklah, tapi kau tetap berjalan dibelakangku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Berjalan dibelakangku atau berjalan didepanku!"

"Tidak mau, Kim Wonwoo."

Mendengarnya lagi-lagi membuat Wonwoo merasa panas, entah kenapa hawa didalam rumah hantu yang dingin tiba-tiba menjadi panas seperti ini, ada rasa kesal dan juga senang ketika mendengarnya, Wonwoo yakin kalau ia sedang tidak waras hari ini.

"Baiklah."

Menyerah. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo melangkah dengan langkah kecilnya untuk melewati tikungan tajam yang gelap itu, Mingyu mengikutinya tepat dibelakangnya, hampir mempet dengan punggung Wonwoo sebenarnya.

Lima detik berlalu mereka melewati tikungan itu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, hingga pada akhirnya suara derap langkah berat membuat keduanya membatu selama sesaat. Langkah yang terdengar lambat hingga pada akhirnya terdengar dengan cepat—seperti sesuatu yang berlari.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah belakang secara bersamaan—untuk memastikan siapa yang berada dibelakang mereka. Kim Mingyu yang dikenal tidak takut dengan hal mistis, hari ini dipastikan akan berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Siapa yang tidak takut ketika mahkluk tanpa kepala berlari kearah tempat kalian berdiri?

"LARI! CEPAT LARI BODOH!" itu teriakan Mingyu yang membahana, Wonwoo yang didepannya sudah berlari secepat kilat ketika menemukan lorong panjang dengan cahaya remang disana, Kim Mingyu mengikuti dibelakang dengan wajah ketakutan yang super. Wonwoo bahkan sudah berteriak disetiap langkah berlarinya.

"CEPAT LARINYA!" lagi-lagi teriakan Mingyu terdengar, keduanya berlari di lorong yang cukup sempit itu. Sementara derap langkah berat dan cepat masih terdengar. Hantu itu masih mengejar mereka, kemungkinan lorong ini berakhir sampai pintu keluar.

Mingyu yang merasa kesal karena Wonwoo berlari lebih lambat akhirnya menyusul dan juga menarik lengannya. Wonwoo sedikit tersentak ketika Mingyu berlari melewatinya dan menarik tangannya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Keduanya bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau ada hantu tanpa kepala bisa berlari secepat itu dibelakang mereka. Bayangkan jaraknya hanya sekitar lima meter dari punggungmu!

"Bagaimana hantu yang tidak punya kepala bisa lari secepat itu!"—Wonwoo.

"Staff Rumah Hantu sialan!"—Mingyu.

"Berhenti mengumpat dan cepat lari!"—Wonwoo.

"Larimu bahkan lebih lambat dariku! Dasar uke!" perkataan pedas dari Mingyu ditanggapi dengan pukulan dibagian belakang kepala dengan telak. Entah sampai kapan mereka harus berlari seperti ini, apa mungkin staff rumah hantu yang sedang mengejar mereka ini adalah atlet berlari?

Tiba-tiba diujung jalan sana terlihat seberkas cahaya, apa mungkin itu pintu keluarnya?

Dan pada saat itu pula geraman si hantu terdengar untuk pertama kalinya, membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergidik ketakutan dengan langkah terkesan acak-acakan karena rasa ketakutan sudah menelan mereka. Kalau hantu yang tidak bergerak sih Mingyu tidak apa-apa tapi kalau hantunya berlari seperti ini kan horror juga.

Kemudian tidak lama setelah geraman si hantu Mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan, tapi nyatanya ada kejadian tidak terduga dimana keduanya terjatuh secara bersamaan tatkala salah satu hantu tidak terduga muncul dipintu keluar dengan wajah menyeramkan. Wajah yang setengah sobek dengan beberapa bagian bolong-bolong—hm.. seperti _Tryphobia?_

"AAAAAAA!" teriakan terakhir yang didengar sebelum suara jatuh menyusul.

.

Keadaan disekitar rumah hantu sedikit sepi, tidak banyak orang yang berada diluar sana, saat itu juga hantu yang muncul tepat dipintu keluar juga sudah tidak ada. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terjatuh tumpang tindih—uh oh seperti drama saja.

Mingyu meringis ketika merasakan kepala belakangnya menyentuh tanah keras dibawahnya, belum lagi beban yang diterimanya karena Wonwoo jatuh tengkurap diatas tubuhnya—ini benar-benar kejadian langka yang harus diabadikan!

"Sakit sekali," Wonwoo menutup matanya, tentu saja sakit ketika tanganmy tertimpa tubuh besar milik Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam saat menyadari posisi ambigu yang mereka lakukan, kepala Wonwoo masih bersandar pada dadanya, apa mungkin ia tidak sadar?

"Wonwoo."

"Sial, apa aku amnesia?"

"Sepertinya nyaman sekali menyimpan kepalamu didadaku yang bidang ini?"

"..." tidak ada respon. Tapi bukannya beranjak untuk bangkit, Wonwoo alih-alih terdiam. Menatap wajah Kim Mingyu dari dekat.

Kenapa wajah itu terlihat tampan ya kalau dilihat dari dekat begini? Pahatan yang mungkin terlihat sempurna, rahang yang kokoh dan juga mata yang tajam.

Merasa bosan, Mingyu angkat suara,"Satu, pergi dari sana," Mingyu berbicara dengan aksen menyebalkan. Didalam hati ia tertawa, apa mungkin Wonwoo sedang menyelami wajahnya yang tampan bak pangeran berkuda putih ini?

"Dua, atau aku yang bangkit," Wonwoo sedikit bergerak tapi yang ada pinggangnya malah ditarik lebih dekat oleh Kim Mingyu. Astaga mereka tidak tahu tempat!

"Tiga, karena berhubung sudah dekat seperti ini, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja?" Mingyu menyeringai lebar, lambat lamat kepalanya sudah mendekat pada wajah Wonwoo yang malah terdiam kaku. Malah terlihat seperti dihipnotis.

Beberapa senti lagi kedua belah bibir itu akan menyentuh, sebelum—

 _Blitz!_

Cahaya kamera menyilaukan keduanya, hingga pada akhirnya momen langka itu berhenti. Jeon Wonwoo segera bangkit dengan wajah blanknya, sementara Mingyu setengah terduduk saat menyadarinya. Menatap sang hantu Tryphobia—yang memegang kamera. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ketika topeng si Hantu tiba-tiba dilepas oleh sang pemiliknya, menunjukan wajah yang begitu familiar.

"Ah.. aku terlalu cepat memotretnya. Bibir mereka belum bersentuhan sama sekali."

"Junghan hyung?"

Yoon Junghan menoleh dengan dramatis, rambut pirangnya bergoyang seperti terpa angin—lebih mirip seperti iklan shampoo.

"Ah Mingyu, bagaimana hadiah hari ini?"

"Apa?"

Junghan tersenyum begitu manis, berjalan mendekat, "apa Acting Seokmin cukup bagus?"

"Apa Acting Seungcheol cukup bagus menjadi hantu atlet lari?" Junghan menekankan 'Atlet Lari'.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo terdiam tidak mengerti. Berdiri kaku dengan pandangan blank.

"Mission Succes!"

 **.**

 **Side Story..**

"Sayang aku tidak mau melakukannya, kenapa wajah tampanku harus ditutup pakai topeng tanpa kepala seperti itu?!" Seungcheol yang mulanya berbicara dengan lemah lembut langsung emosi ketika mulai membicarakan hantu tanpa kepala.

"Seungkwan bilang bahwa mereka akan jalan-jalan ke Taman bermain, jadi kenapa kita juga tidak bermain sebentar?"

Seungcheol meremas rambutnya frustasi, Junghan berjalan sedikit menjauh, menelpon seseorang.

"Ah Seokmin!"

 _"Ada apa hyung?"_ suara disebrang terdengar datar.

"Kau sibuk? Aku butuh bantuanmu," Junghan diam-diam tersenyum, dan beberapa menit kemudian Yoon Junghan yang diketahui sedang berbicara dengan Seokmin ditelepon telah tenggelam dengan pembicaraan konyol mereka.

 _ **Misi mendekatkan Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo baru saja dimulai.**_

* * *

#End of The Mission and Haunted House.

* * *

A/N : Maaf kalau chap ini garing, kemungkinan fanfict ini juga ga bakal kebanyakan chapter.

 **Thankyou guys for u review!**

Next Chap _The Wedding._


	6. Final The Wedding

_Wonwoo_

Karpet merah yang benar-benar panjang dan lebar itu kini berbaring santai diatas lantai marmer disana. Sepatu pentofel berwarna putih membalut kakinya, tak luput juga Tuxedo berwarna putih dipadu dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu kecil. Rambut Dark Brown yang ditata rapih membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus manis.

Wonwoo tahu bahwa hari ini pasti akan terjadi, menggelikan dan hampir membuatnya mengejang tertahan. Membayangkan bahwa kau akan berciuman dengan seorang lelaki dialtar pasti cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Namun Wonwoo selalu berusaha menerima takdirnya yang berkata lain seperti ini, rasanya cowok berwajah emo tersebut sudah menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk mencari cara kabur sebelum pernikahan akan dimulai.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, ia sedang berada diruangan serba berwarna putih dan juga coklat kayu ini. Menunggu seseorang memanggilnya keluar dan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati diatas altar.

Tunggu—pujaan hati?

Jeon Wonwoo mengerjap, seberkas cahaya membuat kedua matanya berkedip cepat. Sebuah tarikan pada pinggangnya cukup membuatnya terhempas kepada pelukan hangat seseorang, sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Membuatnya menempel pada seseorang yang Wonwoo yakin tingginya tidak beda jauh dengannya. Satu kedipan tercipta sebelum sesuatu menyentuh kedua belah bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut.

Seseorang baru saja menciumnya—menyadarkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo bahwa ia tidak sendiri diruangan ini.

Kedua mata yang membelalak lebar, Wonwoo bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang menciumnya. Menatap kedua matanya dengan tatapan meremehkan, Wonwoo bisa merasakan bahwa setiap lumatan dan kecupan kecil dibibirnya, namun Wonwoo juga yakin bahwa seseorang itu baru saja menyeringai penuh didalam ciumannya.

Wajahnya memerah padam, hendak berteriak namun kedua kakinya sudah lemas seperti jelly—sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

 _"...wo!_

 _"Wonwoo!"_

Salah satu kelopak matanya terbuka, sesuatu yang menyilaukan cukup membuatnya kembali tertutup seperti semula. Sebelum beranjak bangun dan mengerang kesal, Wonwoo terduduk diatas tempat tidur miliknya dengan wajah bantal. Rambut acak-acakan tak lupa beberapa kali menguap dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya, yakinlah itu cukup memalukan dan merusak mata.

Bahkan Wonwoo sendiri tidak yakin, apa ia harus bersyukur bahwa besok ia akan menikah dengan cowok Trouble Maker di Universitasnya. Dia jelas-jelas tidak menerima perjodohan konyol ini, tapi tentu saja semuanya berbalik tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, hanya untuk membuat kedua orangtuanya senang seperti itu cukup membuatnya harus mengorbankan kata 'terpaksa' disana.

Wonwoo beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, mendekat pada pintu caramel disana dan memutar kenopnya perlahan. Baru saja pintu tersebut terbuka selama tiga detik lamanya, tubuhnya sudah terdorong kedalam kamar kembali ketika seseorang menolak pundaknya kasar.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kim Mingyu sendiri.

"Hm?" Wonwoo bergumam antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Mingyu mendesis pelan dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan menendangnya. Wonwoo benar-benar baru bangun sekarang, itu sedikit menyebalkan dan merepotkan melihatnya. Biasanya ia yang seperti ini, tapi ketika melihat seseorang yang tidak jauh beda dengamu tentu saja membuat kesal

"Jeon, kuharap kau mengerti sekarang," ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba, Wonwoo menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan super datarnya, "aku tidak mengerti, kau belum menjelaskannya."

Kim Mingyu menghela nafas dalam, mengusap rambutnya keatas yang mungkin akan terlihat keren, tapi itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Mingyu sendiri, yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah tenang dan jangan panik.

"Besok hari sakral itu 'kan?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada ragu-ragu, Wonwoo mengangguk dengan enggan, kedua matanya sedikit berkilat sebal.

Mingyu melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sedikit memelas, "aku tidak tahu ini kabar buruk atau baik. Tapi hari sakral itu dimajukan dan waktunya tepat nanti pukul sepuluh—"

Wonwoo terdiam, sebelum tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Bahunya sedikit mengejang karena terkejut. Penuturan Kim Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya begitu saja.

"Sekarang pukul delapan, kita harus pergi ke Gangnam. Yang lain menunggu disana," Mingyu kembali berucap sebelum berbalik pergi dari kamar milik Wonwoo, melangkah dengan langkah santai miliknya seakan tanpa beban. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang kini sedang mematung seribu bahasa. Rasanya semuanya mimpi, melaksanakan upacara pernikahan besok saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun kenyataannya hari sakral itu malah terjadi hari ini. Sebentar lagi.

 _Enyah saja._

* * *

 **Trouble Maker!  
**

 **Arejelquin**

 **6/6**

 **Desc : Np Kana Nishino-Darling [lagunya bagus banget sumpah T^T] and sorry for Late Update!**

* * *

 _Mingyu_

Mingyu yang baru bangun pagi hari itu akibat suara dering telepon langsung beranjak terduduk diatas tempat tidur, suara dering ponsel dengan Volume hampir full membuat telinganya turut berdenging. Muka bantal dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat membuat wajah yang biasanya terlihat tampan itu sedikit berbeda.

Tangan mengambil ponsel hitam diatas meja nakas, menggeser tanda hijau untuk mengangkat, dan suara yang melengking dari sebrang langsung membuat Mingyu membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Astaga waktu bahkan cepat bergulir, rasanya tadi malam ia baru beristirahat.

" _Kim Mingyu!"_

"Hm?"

Suara disana cukup membuat Mingyu sedikit sadar dari acara bangun tidurnya, kedua matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, kemeja putih berkancing dan juga celana kain hitam terbalut pada tubuhnya, " _aku tahu ini mendadak! Tapi pernikahanmu dipercepat—"_

"Bercandamu tidak lucu sama sekali hyung," Mingyu beranjak berdiri dan membuka gorden putih pada jendela setinggi manusia itu, menampakan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi. Ternyata posisi Appartementnya memang benar-benar berada diatas langit sepertinya. Benar-benar merasakan bahwa Junghan bercanda dipagi-pagi seperti ini, apa ini April Mop?

Yoon Junghan, sang hyung berbeda ayah itu kembali berbicara dengan cepat, " _aku tidak bercanda, katakan pada Wonwoo juga. Kalian harus sampai disini—Gangnam tepat pukul sepuluh!"_

Pip!

Tidak sempat membalas, wajah yang berubah beku, tubuhnya yang kaku dengan wajah yang pucat membuat Mingyu tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Kakinya bagaikan diselubungi oleh lendir-lendir menjijikan yang membuatnya terduduk lemas dengan pandangan super kagetnya.

"Wah, apa dosa-dosaku selama ini?"

 **...:::...**

Keadaan didalam mobil berubah menjadi canggung, tidak ada pertengkaran dan lemparan ejekan seperti biasanya. Mingyu yang berada diposisi menyetir bahkan sangat fokus pada jalanan didepannya, berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang diam-diam sudah berkeringat dingin.

Banyak hal-hal yang mampir dipikirannya, terutama mimpi sialan itu yang terus-menerus menghantui pikirannya selama tiga hari berturut-turut, mimpi berada disuatu ruangan berwarna coklat dan putih, seseorang yang menarik pinggangnya kemudian menciumnya. Memikirkannya membuatnya meirnding penuh.

Sekitar satu jam selama perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah Gereja berwarna putih yang berdampingan dengan sebuah Gedung dan juga taman disana. Mingyu yang pertama menyadarinya, ia beranjak turun dari mobil, namun kedua mata tajamnya kini teralihkan pada Wonwoo yang masih berada didalam. Ia tertidur sepertinya tadi, dengan niatan untuk membangunkan _calon istri—suaminya_ itu Mingyu berjalan pada pintu sebelah kirinya, membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan seatbelt yang digunakannya.

Menempuk pipinya pelan berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan bangun dilakukan oleh Mingyu, namun rasanya telapak tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menepuk pipi milik Wonwoo merasakan suhu tubuh yang berbeda dengannya.

"Jeon, cepat bangun!"

"..."

"Kau tuli? Cepat bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang didapatnya, Mingyu menghela nafas dan berusaha melepaskan seatbelt yang digunakan oleh Wonwoo. Merunduk guna memudahkannya melepas, alih-alih Mingyu merasakan sebuah hela nafas ringan dan hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

Terdiam membeku selama beberapa detik dengan posisi itu, wajah Mingyu tiba-tiba merona samar, "ah sial, kenapa ia lucu sekali," pikirnya ragu, seatbelt sudah terlepas, namun ketika Mingyu hendak menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sebuah tangan menarik kaus abu-abunya, Wonwoo memegang kausnya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Bocah ini sedang mengigau apa?

"...tidak mau.."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"...suka.."

"Dasar, ia benar-benar demam sepertinya," Mingyu kembali berbalik menghadap Wonwoo, menarik tubuhnya pelan dan membawanya keluar mobil, merangkulnya dengan erat dan membawanya masuk kedalam bangunan besar disana. Kalau Wonwoo sedang demam seperti ini, Mingyu benar-benar berharap bahwa pernikahannya dapat diundur kembali.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan tentu saja.

* * *

Junghan menyambut keduanya dengan pandangan sedikit panik ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih lima menit, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bermain-main. Tapi pemandangan dihadapannya dengan wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit pucat dan Mingyu yang menatap semuanya datar malah membuat Junghan kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

"Hyung, kami sudah disini—"

"Seokmin! Bawa Wonwoo ke lantai dua pada pintu coklat disana!" potong Junghan cepat, Seokmin langsung datang tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung menarik Wonwoo yang lemas kedalam pelukannya. Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung melotot ketika Wonwoo sudah berada dipelukan orang lain.

"Oy! Biar aku yang bawa—"

Sial. Lagi-lagi ucapannya dipotong.

"Tidak bisa! Kau!" Junghan menunjuk Mingyu tepat dihidungnya, lengannya ditarik kasar pada salah satu ruangan disana yang pintunya terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa penata rias pernikahan, Mingyu langsung panik dan kalang kabut tentu saja, "kau ikut denganku! Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

"Tapi Wonwoo—"

"SSTTT!" Junghan menyimpan jari telunjuknya disekitar mulutnya dengan pandangan sangar, Mingyu mau tidak mau menurutinya dengan setengah hati. Padahal ia merasa khawatir pada Wonwoo yang dibawa oleh Seokmin ke lantai dua.

Tunggu, ia khawatir pada cowok judes itu?

Yang benar saja! Mingyu mungkin benar-benar gila sekarang.

 **..:::..**

Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya berputar sekarang, tapi orang-orang dengan berbagai peralatan merias ditangannya mulai sibuk meriasnya dengan hati-hati. Tapi Wonwoo malah tidak peduli akan hal itu, yang ada dipikirannya adalah apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi. Itu akan menjadi lucu ketika acara sedang berlangsung tapi tiba-tiba dirinya jatuh pingsan karena merasakan pusing.

Tapi mungkin itu bisa dijadikan salah satu rencana andalannya untuk membatalkan—atau juga memundurkan acara pernikahan ini kepada tanggal yang lebih tepat daripada sekarang. Kau jenius Jeon Wonwoo!

"Tuan Muda tolong jangan tersenyum terus, sepertinya kau bahagia akan menikah hari ini."

Apa? Ia tersenyum? Ah mungkin karena memikirkan rencana yang baru saja lewat dipikirannya. Tidak salah lagi kau memang pintar Jeon!

Acara riasan itu sudah berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit, karena Wonwoo adalah seorang pria jadi tentunya tidak terlalu rumit dalam meriasnya. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah—kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi pengantin wanita dan memakai Gaun seperti itu 'kan? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Lagipula ia yang akan menjadi dominan dalam pernikahan ini!

Meski itu mustahil setelah melihat siapa lawannya dalam pernikahan ini.

Kim Mingyu si Trouble Maker yang bahkan sudah menaklukan beberapa manusia hingga tunduk kepadanya. Sial memang _._

"Wonwoo kau akan memakai Tuxedo putih ini nanti—"

Kedua mata yang melotot mewakili, itu adalah Tuxedo yang ia pakai dalam mimpinya! Oh astaga, jangan bilang kalau mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Benar-benar lucu kalau memang terjadi sekarang!

"U-umma, kenapa tidak pakai yang hitam?" Wonwoo berujar ragu dan menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk, setahunya warna hitam disini berarti yang dipakai oleh Dominan, ia akan benar-benar marah kalau nyatanya itu dipakai oleh Kim Mingyu!

"Yang hitam dipakai Mingyu, sudahlah cepat pakai!"

"..." Ingin melawan tapi sungguh Wonwoo benar-benar menyayangi wanita dihadapannya ini. Jadi apa ia harus mengalah? Hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir hanya dalam beberapa saat lagi.

"Baiklah."

 **..::..**

Dilain tempat entah kenapa Mingyu merasa suasana hatinya menjadi sangat buruk, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat. Ia tidak tahu kalau nyatanya perias wanita—ada beberapa yang laki-laki begitu Genit dan tidak mau diam! Membuatnya kesal saja, bukannya cepat selesai malah dibuat tunda-menunda seperti ini.

"Tuan Muda kau tampan sekali hehe."

"Ah~ kau tampan, andai saja aku pengantin wanitanya huh." _Pengantinnya laki-laki tahu!_

"Harusnya kau jadi suamiku saja." Sungguh ini yang mengatakannya laki-laki dengan wajah yang.. kau tahulah bagaimana. Kalau disuruh memilih, Mingyu lebih baik memilih Wonwoo saja. _Eh._

Salah satu halisnya sudah berkedut kesal, Tuxedo hitam dengan rambut yang ditata berantakan namun terlihat keren sudah menampilkan Mingyu dengan sangat sempurna, hanya saja kenyataan bahwa riasan pada wajahnya belum selesai benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Oh ayolah selesaikan saja!" Mingyu berucap dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, Junghan yang daritadi hanya diam menyaksikan kalau adiknya itu digoda oleh beberapa perias disana hanya menggendik tidak peduli dan kembali meminum teh hangatnya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Ia tidak sadar kalau adiknya sudah sebesar ini.

 _Lagipula Mingyu memang tampan—yah masih tampan Seungcheol sih_. Pikirnya.

Lima belas menit terlewati, sepuluh menit lagi acara akan dimulai. Dan Mingyu sudah siap sepenuhnya, tapi tentu saja jantung miliknya tidak mau berhenti berdetak.

Rambut hitam berantakan miliknya benar-benar cocok dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan namun terkesan dingin dan juga tentu saja masih ada kesan Badboy begitu melekat entah kenapa. Mingyu tidak memikirkan penampilannya lagi saat ini, tapi Mingyu lebih memikirkan detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa berkompromi.

"Ah sial," gumamnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ketika seseorang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke atas Altar disana. Ada banyak orang yang sudah terduduk dikursi-kursi panjang itu, membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Namun orang-orang yang melihatnya malah berdecak kagum, Mingyu benar-benar tampan! Sungguh ia seperti Pangeran Berkuda Putih saja—ah ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Siapkan dirimu," suara Seungcheol yang tadi berdiri disampingnya malah membuatnya mengejang tertahan karena gugup.

Sementara itu Wonwoo masih terdiam diruangan berwarna coklat dan putih itu, telapak tangannya berkeringat. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana, Seokmin yang tadi menemaninya sudah pergi entah kemana, keringat berjalan melewati pelipisnya. Ia terlihat tampan sekaligus manis dengan riasan yang sangat simpel. Tuxedo putihnya bahkan terlihat berkilau menyenangkan untuk dilihatnya, orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti berdecak kagum.

Pernikahan itu terjadi sekarang ya? Lucu sekali.

Wonwoo menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, apa mungkin Mingyu juga sama gugupnya ya?

Telapak tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh bagian dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang terasa tidak normal. Ini benar-benar menggelikan, kalau pernikahan itu terjadi tanpa didasari oleh cinta bagaimana ya?

Tapi hanya Wonwoo nya saja yang tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menyukai cowok Trouble Maker itu dari dulu—e _h._

Lagipula mereka sebenarnya bersahabat dari kecil, hanya saja keduanya berpisah karena pekerjaan orangtua. Karena lama tidak bertemu akhirnya mereka melupakan satu sama lain karena tidak adanya komunikasinya, bertemu ketika sudah memasuki Universitas dengan sifat buruk masing-masing dan pada akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Ini benar-benar mustahil sebenarnya.

Kenop pintu berwarna coklat itu diputar dari luar, maka jantung Wonwoo berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Wajah Junghan terlihat dibalik pintu, tersenyum begitu lebar hingga melihatnya malah menjadi menakutkan.

"Hey, sudah saatnya," Junghan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Wonwoo mengangguk samar dan berjalan mendekat.

Mau tidak mau ia harus siap untuk hari ini!

* * *

Mingyu berdiri dengan santai, entahlah tiba-tiba rasa gugupnya menguap hilang entah kemana. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini malah rencana-rencana aneh yang mampir dikepalanya.

Membuat suatu pertunjukan diacara pernikahan tidak buruk 'kan?

Diam-diam Mingyu menyeringai samar dibalik wajah tampan bak porselennya itu.

Ketika kedua matanya tidak sengaja menatap sekelilingnya, kini kedua matanya sudah bersiborok dengan iris hitam kelam itu yang sudah berdiri diujung karpet merah panjang yang mengarah pada atas altar.

Wonwoo sudah berdiri disana ditemani oleh Junghan. Tapi ia juga yakin, kalau ia baru saja melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang berubah menjadi menakutkan dan seram ketika melihatnya sudah berdiri disini.

Kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak ya?

Beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, tidak ada senyuman sama sekali pada wajah keduanya. Membuat si Pendeta yang berdiri diantara keduanya mengernyit keheranan.

Yang ada tatapan dendam satu sama lain bukannya tatapan saling mengasihi.

Mingyu yang menyeringai dengan wajah yang mendongak angkuh, dan Wonwoo yang menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya.

"Aku akan memulainya sekarang."

Ucapan pendeta tidak didengar keduanya, keduanya masih terpaku menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan saling menjatuhkan dan merendahkan.

Mana ada mempelai seperti ini?!

"Aku tidak sudi berada dibawah," ini Wonwoo yang baru saja mendesis dengan sangat pelan, tatapan yang penuh akan sarat tidak suka terlihat. Rasa gugupnya menguap hilang ketika melihat wajah menyebalkan itu. Tapi sepertinya rasa pusing yang tadi masih melekat pada kepalanya.

Mingyu hanya menyeringai dan melirik sekitarnya, aura serius seperti ini malah membuatnya semakin semangat untuk menggoda Wonwoo sekarang. Sudah dibilang 'kan, bermain sedikit dan memberi pertunjukan kecil diacara Pernikahan tidak terlalu buruk?

"Oh, begitu," respon Mingyu begitu singkat, Wonwoo semakin dibuat gondok. Inginnya sih menonjok Mingyu ditempat, tapi setidaknya ia masih waras kalau mereka berdua sedang berdiri didepan umum.

Pendeta yang terlihat sudah jengah mulai membacakan beberapa tulisan—atau juga mungkin peraturan pada sebuah buku tebal disana. Tapi sepertinya keduanya tidak peduli, karena Mingyu bahkan masih mempertahankan seringaiannya, tak lupa dengan tatapan merendahkan. Namun sepertinya para pengunjung yang mendatangi pernikahan mereka tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi apa kau bersedia—"

Belum mengucapkan kalimat penting itu dengan selesai, di Pendeta sudah menghentikan ucapannya terlebih dahulu ketika kedua matanya menangkap Kim Mingyu mulai menarik pinggang Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya disana.

Hey! Peresmian seperti itu belum selesai! Masih dalam pernjanjian sehidup semati!

Tapi sudah dikatakan bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah cowok Trouble Maker yang memiliki sifat nekat seperti itu.

Ketika posisi wajah sekitar lima senti, Wonwoo sudah melotot lebar dengan wajah super sangar miliknya. Inginnya melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu pada pinggangnya, namun semua itu sia-sia karena rasanya tenaganya lenyap hilang entah kemana.

Terutama ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal sudah beradu dengan bibir merah ranum miliknya. Rasanya semuanya berjalan dengan cepat tanpa disadarinya, Kim Mingyu benar-benar menciumnya didepan orang banyak! Pekikan orang-orang yang berada disana langsung terdengar memenuhi Gereja disana, Wonwoo benar-benar merasakan kalau Kim Mingyu sedang menyeringai penuh dalam ciuman mereka.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya terasa menghilang dan melebur jauh sebelum kegelapan datang. Teriakan orang-orang disana beradu dengan teriakan Yoon Junghan serta Boo Seungkwan yang tersentak kaget ketika melihat Jeon Wonwoo tiba-tiba jatuh kedalam pelukan Kim Mingyu begitu saja.

Jeon Wonwoo jatuh pingsan?

 **..::..**

Tapi tentunya Pernikahan ini bisa berjalan begitu lancar, pernikahan kembali dilanjutkan ketika Jeon Wonwoo sudah sadar. Orang-orang langsung mengiranya Wonwoo jatuh pingsan karena terbuai akan ciuman oleh Kim Mingyu. Tapi itu semua benar-benar diluar ekspetasi!

Kepalanya yang pusing serta suhu badannya yang tiba-tiba naik tadi membuat kepalanya berputar hebat dan pada akhirnya tumbang. Tapi sungguh itu benar-benar melukai harga dirinya sebagai Pria Sejati! Rasanya ingin menangis saja ketika melihat wajah Kim Mingyu sudah berada tepat dihadapan wajahnya dengan raut mengejek.

"Lihat, siapa yang kalah disini?"

Siapa yang kalah disini. Siapa yang kalah disini. Siapa yang kalah disini.

 _Mungkin.. aku?_ Itu adalah sekelebat pikiran yang hinggap pada Wonwoo.

"Kau—aku akan membunuhmu!" Wonwoo memekik kesal disertai pelototan dikedua matanya, mereka masih memakai setelan Tuxedo—pakaian ke tiga setelah acara resepsi. Mereka bahkan kini sudah kembali ke appartement dengan diantar oleh keluarga besar Kim dan Jeon. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya tidak memanggilnya dengan Jeon Wonwoo—tapi berganti dengan Kim Wonwoo.

Betapa menyedihkannya!

"Berani membunuh suamimu 'kah?" ini suara Mingyu yang mengejek, seringai diwajahnya tidak luntur. Apa ia tidak pegal menyeringai terus?

"Kau.. belum tahu tendanganku ya?!"

"Kau tidak bisa menendangku."

"Aku akan menendangmu hingga ke afrika!"

"Berisik. Sana istirahat ke kamarmu—" ujar Mingyu, tapi langsung ia hentikan. Digantikan menjadi raut wajah yang benar-benar mencurigakan dan membuat perasaan Jeon Wonwoo tidak enak seketika, "eh kita kan sudah sekamar sekarang!" perkataan Mingyu yang tidak diharapkannya mungkin saja sampai pada telinganya. Rasanya semuanya bagaikan mimpi.

"Kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu tahu!"

"Ah aku tidak mau keluargaku mendengar kabar bahwa besok aku mati," Mingyu berjalan mendekat pada Wonwoo, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah begitu?! Apa ia _Bipolar?!_ Dasar monster!

"Lagipula tidak menyenangkan kalau malam pertama tidak terjadi apa-apa—" Wonwoo terdiam membeku setelah mendengarnya. Tubuhnya mematung ditempat dengan kedua mata yang melotot tidak percaya.

Itu semua akan terjadi ya?

Tapi setelah beberapa detik memikirkan perkataan Kim Mingyu, sepertinya sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin melakukannya? Ayo kita lakukan. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeon Wonwoo menyeringai begitu lebar malam ini.

* * *

 _ **Owari.**_

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telat Update. Banyak yang terjadi selama ini sampai telat update [r;alay/ggg]

Mohon pengertiannya kenapa sampai telat update begini ya pft. Semoga Last Chap dari Trouble Maker tidak begitu mengecewakan, mohon maaf bila ada beberapa typo karena hanya melakukan sekali proses pengeditan dikarenakan malas[? [r;ditendang]

Buar Readers-nim yang nunggu kelanjutan Fanfict **Black Eyes** juga mohon maaf kayanya FF itu bakal dipending dulu karena benar-benar kena _w_ e _be sialan :'v_ jadi kalau yang berkenan bisa kasih saran buat kelanjutannya di PM atau kotak review Black Eyes. Ga juga gapapa kok :v

Tapi gantinya aku kasih Fanfiction Baru yang akan dipublish sebentar lagi. Horeee[? semua pair kemungkinan bakal ada di Fanfict baru itu wkwk. Buat yang penasaran bisa stay[? disini wkwk. Bercanda. #Promosi[?

 _Mohon jangan jadi **Silent Reader** atau **Hantu** ya^^ kalian bisa kasih saran, kritikan atau apapun itu. Kalau ada yang mau Flame silahkan di PM aja :V /ggg _

* * *

_Keep Review, Follow and Favorites. Arigatou~ [r;deepbow]_


End file.
